


Mula Noon Hanggang Ngayon (Ikaw at Ako)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family life ng kargador au ko, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Kaisoo having twins, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, Will tackle family problems in the future, family au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Matapos ang unos na naranasan ng ating mga bida, heto na sila sa panibagong yugto ng kanilang kwento.Heto na't ating silipin ang buhay mag-asawa ng noo'y na kargador na si Jongin at ang babaeng pinangarap lang niya noon na si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sa mga fans ng fic twt ko na kilalang kargador au o 7/11 au, kung nasubaybayan niyo ang pag-start ko ng pagsulat ng drabbles kuno sa twitter, ililipat ko na sila dito
> 
> may changes nga lang kasi i edited na yung mga chapters na ipopost ko dito
> 
> sunod, syempre itutuloy ko na pagsusulat ng buhay asawa nila kase miss na miss ko na sila as in araw-araw naiisip ko 'tong pamilya na 'to kase rin ito ata yung pinaka paborito kong nasulat sa lahat
> 
> due to popular demand na rin kaya namotivate ako na ituloy ito 
> 
> sana suportahan niyo pa rin ang mag-asawang ito kase mahal na mahal ko sila
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin na buntis na ang kanyang asawa. Parang panaginip pero hindi. Masayang-masaya siya na masusundan na si Hyesoo nila. Pero tuwing naiisip pa rin niya ang anak na hindi man lang nila parehong nahagkan ni Kyungsoo ay namumuo lagi ang lungkot sa kanyang dibdib.

Pero minsan, kailangan na nating umusad sa buhay.

Ang ikinakasaya na lang niya ngayon ay ang masayang-masayang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo sa baby nila. Napakaganda ng tinig ng kanyang asawa.

"Mahal, nag-compute ako. Ibig sabihin ba nito nung kasal natin buntis ka na?"

Ipinatong ni Kyungsoo si lamee sa kanyang tyan. Lamee ang pinangalan niya rito sa kamukha niyang maliit na stuffed toy.

"Siguro kase ikaw eh lagi mo kong inaano bago tayo ikasal."

Lumapit si Jongin sa asawa at kinuha si Lamee at tinitigan iyon.

"Nung una ko talagang kita dito, ikaw naalala ko. Lam mo ba nag-iisa na lang 'to sa Miniso?"

"Akin na nga yan." Hinablot ni Kyungsoo si Lamee. "Inaagawan mo si baby ng laruan kanya yan eh."

Humalik siya sa sentido ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal, tandaan mo sinabi ng doktor kanina wag magpapagod at magdahan-dahan lagi, okay?"

"Hm." Nasa ibabaw na naman ng tyan ni Kyungsoo si Lamee. "Ano gusto mo? Babae o lalaki?"

"Kahit ano, basta maging ligtas lang siya at malusog paglabas. Lalaki pa yan o babae okay na okay lang sa akin."

Napakagat bigla si Kyungsoo sa labi. Agad kinabahan na baka maulit ang kay Hyesoo, pero hindi na niya ito pinaalam pa kay Jongin at yumakap na lang siya rito.

* * *

Alas singko ng umaga at gising na ang dalawa, parehong naghahanda na para sa trabaho. Ang kinaibahan nga lang, si Kyungsoo ang unang gumigising para magluto ng almusal at baon nila sa trabaho.

Habang hinahalo ang ginisang kanin, pares ng mga braso ang pumalupot sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at otomatiko siyang lumingon para salubungin ang halik ng asawa.

"Ligo ka na muna, patapos na to."

Hinimas ni Jongin ang tiyan ng asawa.

Sumunod naman si Jongin at tumungo na sa banyo para maligo habang inabala ni Kyungsoo ang sarili magprepera ng pagkain.

* * *

"Mahal, hatid na kita."

"Wag na. Kaya ko naman. Kaya namin 'to ni baby." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang nag-aabang sila ng masasakyan.

"Sigurado ka?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Sunduin mo lang ako. Tsaka ma-late ka pa kapag hinatid mo pa ako."

Sumang-ayon na rin si Jongin kahit gusto pa niyang prumotesta.

Nang makasakay sa jeep at oras na para kay Jongin bumaba, nagtama ang kanilang mga labi.

"Bye na muna."

"Text mo ko ah?"

"Hm. Sige na."

At gaya ng gawi, sisilip pa ulit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kakaway sa kanya. Ganun din si Jongin sa kanya.

* * *

Sa faculty room.

Amoy pabango. Napatakip agad si Kyungsoo ng ilong. "Ms. Chi kaninong pabango yun? Baho."

Pinandilatan siya ng guro.

"Naku, Kyungsoo, pabango ko ata yung naaamoy mo--" nanlaki ang mga mata ng guro. "Buntis ka nga?"

Kumurap si Kyungsoo at nanigas sa kinakatayuan. "Uh..." Tumingin muna siya sa paligid bago sumagot ng, "Wag ka maingay ah? Oo."

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh!"

"Bakit?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo.

"Eh kase di ba nitong nakaraang mga araw sa akin mo binibigay yung tira mong biscuit? E tuwing mauubos ko aantukin ako agad."

"Ha? Anong connect?"

"Soo, pamahiin kase yan na kapag kinain mo yung tirang pagkain ng buntis aantukin ka."

"Ohhh. Ganun pala yun." Namangha si Kyungsoo sa nalaman dahil di siya maalam sa mga pamahiin.

"Matanong ko nga, ano? Kaya ka absent kahapon nagpa-doktor ka na?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tumango at tahimik na nag-aabang sa pinto dahil baka may kung sinong pumasok. "Hm. Si Jongin nag-half day sinamahan niya ako."

"Kelan mo ba yan nalaman?"

"Ms. Chi, bago pa kami ikasal ni Jongin delayed na ako. Hinayaan ko lang din kasi syempre busy kami sa kasal. Tapos e nahihilo ako minsan tsaka naduduwal parang kakaiba kaya ayun. Di ba nung last week di rin ako pumasok? Tinamad kasi ako tas nagsuka na naman ako. Bandang hapon na yun kaya napabili ako ng PT. Positive result." Kwento ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang guro.

"Ah, oh e ilang buwan na daw?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at sumenyas ng tatlong daliri.

"Tatlo!?"

"Yup."

"Madalas niyo ba gawin?" Intriga pa ni Ms. Chi sa kanya. At dahil kaibigan ang turing ni Kyungsoo kay Ms. Chi, ibinahagi na rin niya sa kanya ang sikreto.

"Oo, lalo na kapag natutulog si Jongin sa condo..."

Kinilig si Ms. Chi. "Ayiee! Kaya naman pala."

"Pero kase noon naman di niya...ano..alam mo na.." nahihiya si Kyungsoo mag-elaborate.

"Di niya ano?"

Namumula na ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil ibinabahagi niya ang sex life nila ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Ms. Chi, wag mo pagsasabi to ah?"

"Soo, parang di naman kita nasasabihan din ng problema ko sa jowa ko. Oo naman di ko pagsasabi yan. Ano na nga?"

"May tiwala ako sayo."

"So ano? Di inaano ni Jongin?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "D-Dati di naman niya pinuputok sa loob. N-Nung after lang nung kasal niya ginawa yun so ayun... Pero heto buntis na ako."

"Hayst, Kyungsoo, ganun talaga yun, minsan di niyo alam may naputok na sa loob mo. O kaya, sadyang malakas lang talaga si Jongin. Lam mo na." Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Ms. Chi kay Kyungsoo.

"Ganun ba yun?"

"Oo. Tsaka di ba kayo nagcocondom noon?"

"Ayaw ko." Sagot agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Aba Kyungsoo ah, iba ka rin talaga!"

"Sinubukan namin once pero ayoko talaga."

"Bakit naman?"

"Panget sa feeling. Gusto ko si Jongin lang madama ko."

"Parang ganun din naman yun, Ms. Soo, based sa experience ko ah."

"E ayoko. Naiisip ko pa lang na may suot na ganun si Jongin, ayoko talaga. Gusto ko siya lang." Tango ni Kyungsoo habang nakausli ang ibabang labi.

"O siya iba-iba naman tayo. Last na tanong, ok lang din kung di mo sagutin..." tinakpan ni Ms. Chi ang bibig kahit dalawa pa lang naman sila sa faculty.

"Ano yun?"

"Malaki ba?"

"Ang alin?"

"Ano pa ba, Soo? Ano? Malaki ba?"

Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng mukha.

Pulang-pula na siya dahil ngayon lang bukod kay Baekhyun ang nagtangkang tanungin siya ng ganito.

Tumango siya habang takip pa rin ang mukha pero sumilip rin sa puwang ng kanyang mga daliri.

Nakangisi si Ms. Chi. "Sabi ko na nga ba eh."

* * *

Sa paglipas ng mga araw, malumanay at kalmado lang si Kyungsoo habang nagkaklase. Alam na rin ng mga co-teachers at mga estudyante niya na buntis na siya. Di naman na nagulat ang lahat dahil expected na nila iyon sa kanila ni Jongin. Maingat rin siya sa pagtuturo at hindi iniistress ang sarili. Di rin naman siya iniistress ng kanyang mga estudyante kaya't masaya siya na naging ganun ang takbo ng pang-araw-araw niya. Ang ginagawa niya para hindi ma-stress sa trabaho, tuwing may dumarating na sakit ng ulo, ay nag-gagantsilyo siya sa free time niya at sa pag-uwi sa bahay.

Ngunit sa kasalukuyan, nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tyan nang matapos niya gawin ang ginagantsilyong beanie para sa anak nila ni Jongin.

"Anak, may beanie ka na." Pero ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Kakasya kaya to sayo?"

Dumating na si Jongin sa tabi niya galing sa banyo. "O, tapos mo na?"

"Mahal, tingin mo kakasya to sa ulo ni baby?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang lavender na kulay na beanie. "Feeling ko kakasya naman. Ganda ah? Expert na sa paggantsilyo." Puri nito sa kanya.

"Hindi pa expert, may mali nga eh." Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang parte na hindi niya nagustuhan sa gawa.

"Di ko naman makita yung mali."

"Di mo kasi hinahanapan ng mali."

"Bakit naman ako maghahanap ng mali sa gawa mo? Ganda kaya."

"Masyado kang biased. Hmph." Hinugot niya ang beanie sa kamay ni Jongin. "Basta may mali. Pero sana talaga kasya 'to. Pero kung hindi gagawa na lang ulit ako."

"Nagsasabi lang naman ako ng totoo. Kailangan ba talaga natin hanapan ng mali ang bagay na ginawa galing sa puso?" Natameme si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa na nag-aayos na ng hihigaan nila. "Basta kapag kailangan mo pa ng yarn sabihin mo lang bilhan kita ng marami."

"Okay." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago itabi ang beanie at humikab na.

Nang makahiga ang dalawa, pinatong ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa tyan ng asawa. "Excited ka na ba bukas?"

Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa kamay ni Jongin. "Hm, kasi kasama na kita ngayon na magpapa-ultrasound." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang saglit na inalala ang nakaraan.

Ngunit ang ngiti niya ay may halong lungkot.

Humalik si Jongin sa noo ng asawa dahil naanigan niya ang pagkabahala sa mukha ng asawa.

"Jongin? Kapag nag 5 months ako g-gusto ko muna huminto sa trabaho." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Matagal na rin niya itong iniisip simula nang malaman na siya pala ay nagdadalang-tao na.

Tumango lang si Jongin. "Kung para yan sa ikabubuti mo at ni baby, ikaw bahala."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, tiningnan ang asawa nang maigi at humawak sa kamay nito. "N-Natatakot ako sa totoo lang. Ayokong isipin na baka mangyari ulit ang nangyari kay Hyesoo pero hindi ko maiwasan minsan. A-Alam mo rin naman na may tahi na ang cervix ko. Sabi ng doktor sa akin noon at sinabi na rin naman sayo ng doktor nakaraan na wag mag-alala masyado, pero natatakot pa rin ako."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin, nag-aalala rin para sa asawa, pero kailangan niya maging positibo. "Di yan, Soo. Basta lagi lang mag-iingat at huwag magpapa-stress. Wag mo masyadong isipin yan. Magiging okay ang pangalawa natin, hm? Alam ko gagabayan din silang dalawa ni Hyesoo. Naniniwala ako na di hahayaan ni Hyesoo na mapahamak ang sinuman sa inyo ng kambal." Hinalik-halikan niya ang asawa sa pisngi at sentido para aluin ito.

Nakalma naman si Kyungsoo kaya sumiksik pa siya sa tabi ng maalaga at mapagmahal niyang asawa.

"Di na ko makaantay pa para bukas." Humikab na siya. "Antok na ko, Ni." Pikit niya at yakap niya sa asawa.

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at humalik ulit sa noo nito. "Tulog na kayo ni baby. Wag na mag-alala pa. Andito na ako. Hinding-hindi ko na kayo iiwan."

Napapikit na rin si Jongin at nagpatangay sa antok.

* * *

Pagdating nila sa hospital, napakaraming tao na ang nakapila para sa check-up kahit ang aga-aga pa.

Ang mga upuan, lahat okupado pwera sa isa na may nakapatong na payong sa ibabaw.

Dahil ayaw ni Jongin na manatiling nakatayo ang asawa, nilapitan niya ang nakaupo sa tabi ng payong na nakaupo. "Miss, may nakaupo po ba rito?"

Tumingala ang babaeng nagcecellphone at tiningnan sila pareho ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala." Sagot nito bago kunin ang payong sa tabi.

"Salamat po." Sabi ni Jongin at pinaupo na niya si Kyungsoo habang siya naman ay nanatiling nakatayo.

Late ang doktor. Inip na inip na si Kyungsoo. "Ang tagal ni Doc."

Nakaabang si Jongin sa pinto. Parami na rin nang parami ang mga tao.

"Mahal, pang-ilan ulit tayo?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang waiting number nila. "15 pa. Gutom ka na ba?"

"Pahingi ako ng biscuit muna."

Pagkabigay ni Jongin ng Hiro biscuits kay Kyungsoo, isang batang babae ang tumabi sa kanya nang naging bakante ang upuan nito.

Naka yellow dress ang bata at nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na kakagat na sa biscuit.

Nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo ang bata, nginitian niya ito. Nahiya naman ang batang babae pero tinitingnan pa rin niya si Kyungsoo at ang kinakain nito na biscuit.

Nang mapansin ito ni Jongin, inabutan niya ang bata ng isa pang pack ng biscuit.

"Sige na. Sayo na 'to." Ngiti niya sa bata na kinuha naman ang biscuit bago umupo at subukan buksan ang pakete.

"Akin na. Buksan ko." Nilahad ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa bata na tumingin sa kanya saglit at binigay ang pakete ng biscuit sa kanya.

Pagkabukas ni Kyungsoo, binigay niya pabalik ang pakete at nakangiti naman si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan silang dalawa.

Pareho nilang inalala si Hyesoo.

Kung nabuhay lang sana ang anak...

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at kita ang pagkkaaintindihan nila sa tingin ng bawat isa.

Dumating na ang doktor.

Tahimik na kumakain ang bata na sinasabayan lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Asan Mama mo?"

Tumuro ang bata sa kanan. "Dun po."

"Ilan taon ka na?" Tanong pa niya bago kumagat sa biscuit.

Nagpakita ng limang daliri ang bata. "Five."

Dumikit si Jongin sa asawa at sinuklay niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri niya habang pinapanood ang dalawa.

Maya-maya pa ay may lumapit na buntis sa bata. "Anak, san galing yan?" Tanong nito bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

Sumagot si Jongin. "Sa amin po ng asawa ko. Tinintingnan kasi niya si Misis kumain kanina kaya binigyan ko."

Tumango ang babae. "Hana, nag-thank you ka ba?"

Tumitig lang ang bata sa nanay niya na ngayon ay umupo na sa tabi ng anak.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa bata, hinihintay ito na mag-thank you.

"Say thank you, nak. Mahiyain kasi 'tong anak ko pasensya na." Sabi nito kay Kyungsoo dahil nagtatago na ngayon ang bata sa gilid ng nanay nito.

"Ok lang po." Ngiti pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa katabing bata.

"Hana, say thank you ate."

Sumilip si Hana na may hawak na biscuit. Dinidilaan ang puting parte nito. "Thank you." sabi niya bago ulit magtago at kumain.

Dahil matagal pa ang numero ni Kyungsoo, nakakwentuhan muna niya ang nanay ni Hana na nag-eexpect na ng kambal sa susunod na buwan.

Nakwento naman ni Kyungsoo na pangalawa na niya ang pinagbubuntis at nakunan siya nung una.

Sa paglipas ng mga oras, tinawag na rin ang pangalan niya.

"Mrs. Kyungsoo Kim po. Kyungsoo Kim." tawag ng isang nurse at nagtaas na ng kamay si Jongin at hinawakan si Kyungsoo sa beywang nang tumayo ito.

"Bye bye, Hana." Paalam niya at ni Jongin sa nakasalamuhang bata at kumaway naman ito sa kanila.

Saglit lang ang pagkikita nila ng kanyang doktor, kinamusta lang siya nito at pinaalalahanan sa mga bagay na dapat isaalang-alang sa pagbubuntis, bago pinapunta na sa ultrasound area sa 2nd floor.

Pagpunta nila roon, pila na naman pero pang-apat na sila.

Umupo muna ang dalawa at tumingin si Jongin sa asawa.

"Ok ka lang?" Humawak din siya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango ang babae. "Jongin, gusto ko ng puto."

"Puto?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, natatakam. "Hm. Yung may itlog na pula sa ibabaw."

Napaisip bigla si Jongin kung san sila bibili ng puto. "Sige sige. Hanap tayo sa palengke."

Bumukas ang pinto ng ultrasound room.

"Kyungsoo Kim po. No. 4 Kyungsoo Kim pasok na po sa loob."

"Tara na, Soo."

* * *

Nakahiga na ngayon si Kyungsoo.

"First time na pagbubuntis?"

"Hindi po."

"Pang-ilan na?"

"Pangalawa po."

Nalagyan na ng gel ang aparato at diniin na sa tyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Ilan taon na yung panganay niyo ni Daddy?"

"Nakunan po ako nun."

"Ah." Tumingin na sa monitor ang doktor, gayun din si Jongin na nakatutok na roon. "Ano ba expected niyo? Boy o Girl?"

"Kahit ano lang po." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Mhm. So eto, pakita ko sa inyo ah? Ito si baby niyo." Turo niya sa monitor. "Ito ang legs niya, kamay, mukha. Ayan." Nagpipindot pa ang doktor sa aparato at nag-iba na ng view ang nakikita sa monitor. "Ito ang mata, ilong, bibig, tenga ni baby. Kumpleto. At sa gender...Daddy ano hula mo?"

"Lalaki po ba?"

"Mommy, ikaw? Ano tingin mo?"

"Lalaki?"

"So boy...hm. First ultrasound mo ba ito, hija for this baby?"

"Yes po. Last month lang ko po kasi nalaman na buntis po ako."

"Di mo nalaman nung 1st month?"

"H-Hindi po."

"Okay, so... Reveal ko na ba?"

Tumango ang mag-asawa.

"Napansin niyo ba itong dalawang bilog na ito?"

Tumango ulit sila habang nakatingin sa monitor.

"Ibig sabihin niyan, may dalawang bata sa tyan mo, Mommy. Ito ang ari. Lalaki. Yung sa isa, di pa natin ma-determine dahil nakatago. Kambal ang anak niyo."

Malaki ang ngiti sa labi ng mag-asawa at hinawakan na ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin pa rin sa monitor.

"Mahal, dalawa sila na nasayo. Dalawa, mahal." Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Jongin.

Maluha-luha naman si Kyungsoo sa tuwa. Ganun din si Jongin na excited na parang bata.

"Parinig ko sa inyo ang heartbeat nila."

Ilang saglit pa at naririnig na nila ang magkakasunod na tibok ng puso ng kanilang mga anak.

Nangingilid na ang mga luha nila. Nagtinginan pa silang dalawa at ngumiti sa isa't-isa.

"Mommy, kailangan doble ingat ka na dahil nakunan ka pa naman noon."

Binigyan na si Kyungsoo ng tissues para sa pagtatapos ng kanyang ultrasound.

Tinulungan ni Jongin ang asawa bumangon, ngiting-ngiti sa tuwa na di lang isa ang anak nila ngayon kundi dalawa.

"Tapos Mommy sa next ultrasound na lang ulit natin makikita ang gender ng isa kasi baka mamaya fraternal pala sila o di kaya identical."

Pinunasan na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tyan at inayos ang damit na suot.

"Kelan po yung next, Doc?"

"Pagka-8 months usually kung kelan titingnan natin kung nakapwesto na ba sila para sa paglabas nila."

"Thank you po." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa doktor.

"Sige, sige, pahintay na lang sa labas yung result para makabalik na rin ulit kayo kay doktora." Sabi nito sa kanila at umulit pa na nagpasalamat si Jongin sa doktora bago sila lumabas ni Kyungsoo at umupo muli.

Dun na naluha si Kyungsoo. "Jongin..."

"Mahal..." Akbay niya sa asawa at hinimas ang likod nito.

"Di ako makapaniwala may dalawa agad tayo." Luha ng emosyonal na buntis. "Ang saya-saya ko."

Pinagtitinginan sila ng iba pero binalewala lang nila.

Humalik si Jongin sa sentido ng asawa. "Ako rin. Napakasaya. Sobra."

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa asawa at humimas sa kanyang tyan na lumalaki na. Masayang-masaya silang mag-asawa.

Ilang minuto pa, tinawag na si Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo Kim po!" Hanap ng assistant nurse sa kanila na may hawak na puting sobre.

Pagkakuha roon, agad nila itong binuksan at binasa ang resulta na nagsasabing kambal ang nasa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo. Lalaki ang isa at ang isa ay undetermined pa ang gender.

Pagkakita sa litrato na naka-attached, tiningnan nila pareho ang dalawang bilog.

"Ahh, mahal, pa-laminate natin 'to mamaya ah?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo na sinangayunan din ni Jongin.

Pagkabalik sa OB-GYN, kinongrats sila ng doktora sa pagkakaron ng kambal.

"Doc, di naman po ba magiging mahirap ang pagdadala ng kambal?" Pag-aalala na naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Mrs. Kim, hindi naman. Parang ganun lang din gaya ng pagdadala ng isang bata. Pero mas ok na mag-ingat din palagi at monthly ang check-up okay?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo bilang sagot bago tumingala kay Jongin na nasa likuran niya nakatayo at nakangiti rin pabalik sa kanya.

* * *

Laminated na ang sonogram photo ng kambal at kumakain na si Kyungsoo ng hinahanap niyang puto kanina.

"Dad, ano hula mo?" Ka-video chat niya ang kanyang tatay habang si Jongin naman ay namamalantsa ng uniporme pampasok sa kanyang likuran.

"Namamalantsa si Jongin?" Tanong naman ng ama sa kanya.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa likod. "Yes, Dad bakit po?"

"Wala naman anak," tawa ng ama. "Kitang-kita ko kasi siya. Hi, Jongin!" Kaway ni Mr. Do sa lalaki.

"Mahal, hi daw sabi ni Dad!" Tinapat ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa direksyon ni Jongin na kinaway ang plantsa.

"Hello po!" Bati niya nang maligalig.

Binalik ng babae ang cellphone sa harap niya. "Dad, ano? Ano hula mo?"

"Anak, wag mo sabihing lalaki na naman apo ko?" Hula nito.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Lalaki nga po."

Tuwang-tuwa si Mr. Do. "I knew it!"

"Pero Dad, yung isa di pa alam gender."

"Kambal ang anak niyo??"

Tumango pa ulit si Kyungsoo. "Yes, Dad. Walang duda!"

"Aba akalain mong kayong dalawa ng kuya mo may kambal!" Tawa ni Mr. Do sa lubos na kasiyahan at kumalma na. "Mag-iingat lagi. Dalawa na yan, Soo. Ayokong maulit yung kay Hyesoo..." Malungkot nitong sabi bigla.

"Mag-iingat ako, Dad." Ngiti niya na may lungkot dahil kung nabuhay lang sana si Hyesoo, may tatlo na sana sila ni Jongin.

"I'm so happy for you and Jongin, anak. Very happy." Sabi ng ama sa kanya na may masayang ngiti sa mukha.

* * *

Bago matulog, nag-usap muna ang mag-asawa.

Nakahiga sila sa kama at magkaharap.

"Naiisip ko si Hyesoo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo, emosyonal na naman. "Kung andito siguro siya nakahiga sa gitna natin ngayon, tatanungin niya tayo pano nagkaron ng dalawang baby sa tyan ko." mapait na ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

"Malamang ganun nga." Buntong-hininga. "Naalala ko si Hyesoo sa bata kanina sa ospital. Kung andito siya, siguro naka-dress din siya na kasama natin."

"Malamang. Kikay siguro siya."

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang asawa at hinawakan ito sa pisngi. "Basta, ngayon aalagaan kita. Ang kambal natin magiging malusog at masigla sila paglabas nila hm? Panigurado masaya si Hyesoo kung asan man siya ngayon na ate na siya."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Ate Hyesoo. Ganda pakinggan."

Yumakap si Jongin sa asawa at humalik sa noo nito bago sa mga labi.

Nagtinginan sila sa mga mata ng isa't-isa.

"Jongin, tatatagan ko. Magiging ok ang mga bata, pangako."

"Alam ko, Soo. At alam kong makakaya mo 'to sa pagkakataong ito. Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita."

Nagngitian sila at humalik muli sa labi.

"Syempre, love ko rin si Hyesoo at ang dalawa pa nating chikiting na paparating." Ngisi ni Jongin na ikinabungisngis ni Kyungsoo pabalik.

Nilagay niya ang kamay nila ni Jongin sa tyan niya. "Mga anak, kapit lang kayo sa akin ah? Walang bibitaw. Mahal namin kayo ni Daddy niyo. Kakain lang tayo ng marami."

Natawa si Jongin sa asawa na ngayon ay nakalabi na at tila natakam bigla. "Kuhaan na ba kita ulit ng puto?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Please, Jongin?"

At hindi muna sila natulog at kumain pa muna ng puto.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Hyesoo,

Hello, anak. Daddy mo to. Ginaya ko na si Mommy mo na sumusulat sayo para makapag-usap din tayo, nak. Dami ko ilalabas sayo.

Gaya nito, ano ba dapat tawag niyo sa amin? Mama, Papa o Mommy Daddy?

Wag ka maingay na binasa ko mga sulat ni Mama/Mommy mo sayo ah? Tawag niya sa akin Papa.

Tapos ngayon Daddy. Ano na ba talaga? Di ko pa naman din siya matanong ngayon kasi nagtatampo. Di ko kasi siya nabilhan ng puto kahapon tapos nung nakabili na ako kanina ayaw na niya. Siya na lang daw bibili ng puto niya.

Ganito pala feeling magsulat sayo anak. Nakakagaan ng loob.

Kaya ayun balik sa Mama mo. Mama na nga lang muna. Ayun nagchecheck siya ng mga papel ng mga estudyante niya ngayon. Kala niya ako rin pero nagsusulat ako sayo. Ayan sinisilip-silip ko Mama mo. Kumakain nanan ng puto na bili ko.

Pero lam mo nak, kahit may tampo Mama mo sa akin, cute cute pa rin niya. Lalo na ngayon 6 months na siya. Medyo nagkalaman na siya lalo. Hanggang next week na lang siya magtuturo. Dapat last month pa e kaso wala pa papalit sa kanya. Pero ngayong meron na tambay muna siya dito ng kambal.

Sabi ko nga sa kanya magbenta na lang siya ng puto. Kaso sinamaan ako ng tingin. Minsan talaga hirap ako basahin Mama mo. Minsan naman sobrang clingy na syempre pinakagusto ko. Bango bango kaya ni Mama mo sarap amuyin. Amoy flowers lagi :") 

Ay teka, hanggang dito na muna kase tinaasan ako ng kilay ng Mama mo.

Love you, nak!

Love,

PapaDaddy

"Bakit ka ba tingin nang tingin sakin?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago kumagat ng puto. Nasa kabilang desk lang ang asawa.

"Di na ba pwede tumingin asawa mo sayo?" Tanong pabalik ni Jongin sa kanya, nakanguso.

Kumagat ulit si Kyungsoo ng puto. "Di naman. Baka kasi di ka matapos sa ginagawa mo kakatingin sa akin. Ano ba kasi ginagawa mo? Di ka naman na ata nagchecheck. Ano ba sinusulat mo?" 

Agad tinago ni Jongin ang likod ng isang papel na pinagsulatan sa ilalim ng mga test papers. "Nag-checheck kaya ako. Tsaka nag-nonotes din pala." Depensa nito.

Pinandilatan siya ng asawa, may suspetya sa mga mata. "Okay. Pero, mahal, nakita mo ba yung journal ko?"

"J-Journal?" Kinabahan bigla si Jongin dahil oo nga pala di pa pala niya yun sinasauli sa pinaglalagyan ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya kasi iyon para basahin sa trabaho.

"Anong journal ba? Yung regalo ko?"

"Hindi. Yung isa pa na itim. Wala sa drawer, dun ko lang naman nilalagay yun. Nakita mo ba?"

"Baka nadala mo? Wala naman ako nakita dito na pakalat-kalat na notebook."

"Sino naman kaya kukuha nun?" Dumampot na naman si Kyungsoo ng puto para kainin at nagpatuloy sa pagmamarka ng mga papel.

Napraning si Jongin at agad napatingin sa bag na nakabukas at kitang-kita ang journal.

Agad niya itong sinara at umubo-ubo.

"Mahal?"

"O-Oh?"

"Tingin mo pinaglalaruan kaya tayo ng engkanto o multo?"

"Kyungsoo, ano ba yang iniisip mo?"

"E kase nga nawawala yung journal ko. Baka kinuha ng multo sa drawer ko?"

"D-Di yan. Multo ka dyan. Mamaya babalik din yan."

"Pano mo alam na babalik?"

"Ganun naman di ba? Pag di mo hinanap lilitaw yan pero pag hinanap mo lalong di magpapakita."

"Hayaan ko na lang muna?"

"Oo. Bukas paggising mo andyan na yan sa drawer."

Kumurap si Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya sa mga mata. "Kasi isasauli mo na?" Taas kilay din ng asawa sa kanya.

"Uy wala akong alam dyan ah. Di ako kumuha nun. Di ako yan." Depensa agad ni Jongin.

"Bakit ka defensive?"

"Bakit mo ko pinagbibintangan? Wala ako alam dyan." Palusot ni Jongin dahil sa takot sa asawa.

Masama na ang tingin ng asawa sa kanya. "Sige, pag yan bumalik bukas ng umaga sa drawer ko o basta lumitaw bigla lagot ka sa akin."

Napalabi na si Jongin at napauntog sa desk pagkaalis ni Kyungsoo papunta sa banyo.

"Patay na."

* * *

Tatlong araw ang lumipas at Sabado na.

"Mahal, di pa lumilitaw yung journal ko. Takot ka ba isauli?" Smirk ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kahit may halong lambing ang boses.

"Ha? Anong takot? W-Wala naman yan sa akin, bakit mo ko pinaghihinalaan?"

Halatang pinagdududuhan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Akin na."

"Soo..." Nguso ni Jongin.

"Akin na." Utos ng babae, lahad ang palad.

"Galit ka ba? Sorry na..." Simangot ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Akin na nga."

Kumilos na si Jongin at pumunta sa kanyang bag. Kinuha niya ang journal na tapos na niyang basahin at binigay ito kay Kyungsoo na walang ekspresyon ang mukha kaya lalo siyang natakot.

"Yun." Nagkrus ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. "Sa sala ka matutulog."

"Soo!!"

"Ah hinde. Sa sala ka matutulog." Binatuhan ni Kyungsoo ng dalawang unan ang asawa. "Buong puso't kaluluwa ko nasa notebook ko na yun tas babasahin mo ng walang paalam. Tas may gana ka pa magpalusot." Bulong ng buntis sa sarili. "Ok lang naman na basahin mo kaso tinago mo sa akin."

"Soo, sorry na. Di ko naman alam na ok lang sayo na basahin ko. Curious na curious lang ako kaya kinuha ko."

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Wag na tayo mag-usap. Dun ka na sa sala, antok na ako."

"Soo, sorry na. Mahal?"

Humiga si Kyungsoo at tinalikuran ang asawa. "Kausapin mo yung pader wag ako. Alis ka na."

"Hay." Pagkaalis ni Jongin ay malungkot siyang humiga sa sala at tumitig sa kisame. "Pakialamero ka kasi, Jongin." Buntong-hininga niya at inalala niya ang mga nabasa sa munting journal ng asawa. "Hyesoo..."

* * *

Sumunod na araw yumakap si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

"Morning. Nu niluluto mo, mahal?"

"Di pa tayo bati. Shoo." Pagpapaalis ni Kyungsoo sa asawa gamit ang sandok na hawak. 

Kumalas si Jongin at ngumuso. "Sorry, Soo. Sorry talaga."

"Magluto ka ng almusal mo. Amin lang to ng mga anak mo." 

"Di mo ko papakainin?"

"Marunong ka naman magluto di ba? Magluto ka ng pagkain mo." Umalis na si Kyungsoo hawak ang plato ng pagkain niya at pumunta sa sala.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ulit si Jongin.

Pero sa huli ay nilutuan pa rin naman siya ng mapagmahal na asawa.

* * *

"Ano yan?" Taas kilay ni Kyungsoo nang may iabot ang asawa sa kanya.

"Puto mo."

Lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Mahina rin siya pagdating sa asawa. "Sinabi ko ba bumili ka?"

"Mahal, ubos na kasi puto mo. Wala na sa ref."

"Weh?" Gulat ni Kyungsoo. Di niya alam na wala na pala siyang puto na natira.

Kinuha niya ang bigay ni Jongin sa kanya. "Thank you." Kiming ngiti niya sa asawa bago tumalikod papunta sa kusina.

Sumunod si Jongin sa asawa. "Mahal, bati na ba tayo?" Masaya niyang tanong.

Huminto si Kyungsoo at nilingon ang asawa. "Medyo."

"Medyo lang?" Nguso ni Jongin.

"Hm. Tulog ka pa rin mamaya sa sala."Pagkatalikod ni Kyungsoo ngumiti siya at dumukot ng puto na kakainin.

Napakamot na lang si Jongin sa ulo at natawa.

Pero pagkatalikod niya ay tumikhim si Kyungsoo kaya nilingon niya ito. Nakatingin ito sa kanya at sinabing, "Sa kwarto ka na. Tabi daw kayo ng mga anak mo." Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa kusina para ubusin ang puto na hawak.

Kinilig si Jongin sa asawa.

* * *

Kinabukasan, kahit may tampo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa asawa, nilutuan pa rin niya ito at pinaghandaan ng baon.

"Baon mo." Bigay niya sa asawa ang maliit na bag na pangbaunan.

"Bati na tayo?" Ngiti ni Jongin.

"Medyo medyo pa lang. Ubusin mo ah? May extra rice pa yan."

"Tapos may saging tsaka orange din dyan, kainin mo." Pagpapatuloy pa ni Kyungsoo. "Yung tubig mo rin inumin mo. Wag ka magpapa-uhaw--" Yumakap si Jongin sa asawa kahit nakaumbok na ang tyan nito sa gitna nila.

"Salamat, Soo. Sorry ulit sa ginawa ko sayo."

"Medyo medyo pa lang tayo bati. Sa sala ka mamaya matutulog." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at hinalikan na lang iyon ni Jongin, dahil kahit sabihin naman ni Kyungsoo na sa sala siya matutulog mamaya ay alam naman ni Jongin na patutulugin siya nito sa kwarto nila.

"Ok, boss. Text mo ko o tawag ka kung kailangan mo ko ah?"

"Hm." Hinatid ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa pintuan at hinalikan ito ulit sa labi.

"Ingat ka."

Tumango si Jongin at hinaplos muna ang tyan ng misis bago tuluyan nang nagpaalam para pumasok sa trabaho.

* * *

Naglilinis si Kyungsoo.

Nagpunas siya rito at roon. Sa huli, inayos niya ang kanyang desk at napagpasyahang ayusin na rin ang kay Jongin na ubod na ng kalat dahil sa mga papel na nakatambak doon.

Habang naglilinis, nakakita sya ng mga papel na may nakasulat na, "Dear Hyesoo" at dinampot niya ang ilang papel na ito para basahin.

Dear Hyesoo,

Sa sala pa rin ako matutulog mamaya kasi di pa ako bati ni Mama mo. Miss ko na siya katabi. Miss ko na ang amoy bulaklak niyang halimuyak.

Pero ok lang. Kasalanan ko din naman kung bakit ganito siya sa akin ngayon. Sana nagpaalam na lang ako noon :( Di bale, lesson learned naman.

Sensya nak sa scratch paper pa nagsusulat si Papa wala pa ako notebook haha.

Love ko kayo nila Mama at mga kapatid mo.

Love,

PapaDaddy

Binasa pa ni Kyungsoo ang ilan pa at nanlambot na naman ang kanyang puso sa sulat ni Jongin. Iba talaga sumulat ang asawa, nakakadala ng damdamin.

Dear Hyesoo,

Sabi ng mga katrabaho ko emosyonal daw ang mga buntis kaya huwag gagalitin. Sinabi rin yan nila Tito Chanyeol mo sa akin nung nakwento ko sa kanila ang nangyari.

Kelan kaya ako magiging bati ni mama mo? :(

Nak, nakakagaan talaga sa pakiramdam sulatan ka.Gabayan mo si mama mo lagi at mga kapatid mo.

Love,

PapaDaddy

Dear Hyesoo,

Tabi na kami matulog ni Mama mo. Effective yung puto. Buti nakita ko na ubos na sa ref. Sungit pa rin ni mama mo pero ang clingy naman. Laging ineexcuse na yung mga kapatid mo raw ang clingy, hindi siya. Cute cute gigil ako kay mama mo :)

Love,

PapaDaddy

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang mga sulat ng asawa sa tabi at ngumiti nang pagkasaya. Sinong mag-aakala na gagawin rin niya ito bilang means of communication sa pumayapa nilang anak. Hindi niya ito inaasahan, kaya't nang mabasa niya ang mga sulat ay lalong naantig ang kanyang puso. Iba talaga ang isang Jongin Kim, napakalaki kung magmahal.

* * *

Pagdating ng hapon at tapos na makapag-saing si Kyungsoo, nanood siya ng tv habang nag-gagantsilyo. Nang biglang kumulog sa labas at biglang bumagsak ang napakalakas na ulan.

"Hala, di niya dala yung payong niya." Sabi niya nang maalala ang payong sa desk ni Jongin nang nagliligpit siya roon kanina.

Tinext niya ito.

_ 'Mahal san ka na? Di mo dala payong mo. Patila ka muna.' _

Hindi nagreply si Jongin at naiintindihan naman ito ni Kyungsoo dahil panigurado ay nasa byahe na ang asawa o baka naghihintay pa ng masasakyan.

"Bat di kasi niya dinala?" Pag-aalala niya sa asawa bago sumilip sa labas.

Isang oras nang umuulan at wala pa rin si Jongin. Alalang-alala na si Kyungsoo sa asawa nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng unit nila at pumasok si Jongin sa loob na basang-basa.

"Jongin!" Punta agad ng buntis sa asawa na nagtatanggal ng sapatos. "Basang-basa ka, maligo ka agad."

Humalik muna si Jongin sa labi ng asawa. "Pakuha na lang ako ng damit, mahal."

At kumilos na silang dalawa.

Matapos maligo ni Jongin ay tumabi ito sa asawa.

"Yung payong mo nilagay ko na sa bag mo. Wag mo na iwan ulit yan."

"Di ko naman alam na uulan nang ganun kalakas."

"Ah basta wag mo na ulit iiwan payong mo." Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang basang buhok ng asawa. "Mahirap magkasakit at alalahanin mo teacher ka, mahal. Kawawa mga bata pag umabsent ka sige ka."

Pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang asawa. "Salamat, Soo."

"Bakit kase basang-basa ka? Nabasa mo ba text ko? Dapat nagpatila ka muna bago umuwi." Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumunta na sa kusina, sumunod naman si Jongin.

"Wala kasing masakyan. Inip na inip na din ako umuwi kaya sumabit ako." Umupo si Jongin at pinaghandaan na siya ni Kyungsoo ng pagkain.

"O sige kain ka na para makapagpahinga ka na."

"Ikaw, di ka kakain?"

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa tyan. "Tapos na ako. Dalawa ba naman ang nandito kaya mabilis ako magutom."

Ngumiti si Jongin bilang sagot at sumubo na ng pagkain.

Nilagay naman ni Kyungsoo ang lalagyan ng baon ni Jongin sa lababo bago tabihan ang asawa at samahan ito kumain.

* * *

Habang hinihintay si Jongin, nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kama himas ang bilugang tyan.

Pagtapos ni Jongin mag-sipilyo, tinabihan niya si Kyungsoo. Humawak din siya sa tyan ng asawa ngunit saglit lang.

"Tulog ka na." Kinuha na ni Jongin ang dalawang unan niya.

"Hm? San ka pupunta?"

"Sa sala. Dun ako tutulog di ba?" 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Dito ka na. Miss ng kambal si PapaDaddy nila."

"PapaDaddy?" Nanlaki mga mata ni Jongin.

"Bakit?"

"May nabasa ka ba, Soo?"

"Sulat mo kay Hyesoo? Oo, nabasa ko. Quits na tayo."

Tumango na lang si Jongin. Isa pa wala naman kaso sa kanya na mabasa iyon ng asawa. "Sigurado ka, dito na ako? Di ka na galit?"

Marahang humiga na si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang asawa. "Di naman ako galit. Nagtampo lang. Tsaka parang di ka natulog kagabi dito ah. Dito ka na ulit. Araw-araw."

"Sa araw lang?"

"Tangeks, syempre pati sa gabi rin."

Napangiti si Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo, ngunit napalitan iyon ng pagsisisi sa kanyang mukha. "Sorry talaga ulit, mahal, ah."

"Ok lang. Wala ka naman kasi dapat ikahiya o ikatakot sa akin. Basta magsabi ka lang. At tsaka ayoko na nagtataguan tayo ng ganitong sikreto kaya nagtampo ako. Asawa mo na ako, Jongin, kaya gusto ko maging open tayo sa isa't-isa. Yun lang naman."

"Pasensya na talaga. Tuwing nakikita ko kasi yung notebook na yun, curious talaga ako kung anong klaseng mga sulat yung sinusulat mo kay Hyesoo. Sa takot ko, kinuha ko na lang. E kaso nalimutan ko ibalik kaya ayun nahuli mo ako..."

"Magpaalam ka lang, yun lang talaga hiling ko. At sana rin wag ka magpalusot. Sabihin mo na agad yung totoo. Hm? Yoko ng sinungaling, lam mo yan. Lika na, PapaDaddy higa ka na, yakap mo na kami ng mga anak mo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang nakalahad ang kanyang mga braso para sa yakap ni Jongin.

Sumunod naman agad si Jongin at niyakap ang amoy bulaklak na asawa na miss na miss na niya.

Pagkayakap ni Jongin, pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa dibdib ng lalaki at hinimas iyon.

Pinatakan naman siya ng ilang halik sa labi ng mahal na asawa.

"Ano ba gusto mo itawag namin sayo ng mga bata? Papa o Daddy? Kahit ano lang naman sa akin, ikaw na magdesisyon."

Nakapatong ang kamay ni Jongin sa tyan ng misis at tinitigan ang asawa habang nag-iisip. "Gusto ko sana Papa pero cute din yung Daddy, kaya PapaDaddy na lang."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo, nagbabalik ang pagiging malambing nito. "Gusto ko din yung PapaDaddy. So, ano ako? MamaMommy?"

"Ikaw bahala kung ano gusto mo." Sabi ni Jongin at kiniskis ang ilong sa ilong ng asawa, ngiting-ngiti.

"Yun na nga lang din. Para maiba naman." Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo bago humalik sa labi ni Jongin na biglang lumalim at naging mapusok kinalaunan.

Malamig dahil sa ulan, ngunit ang gabi nila'y biglang nag-init sa matinding sayawan ng kanilang mga dila.

Pero sila ay nahinto.

Nang biglang may naramdaman na sipa si Jongin sa tyan ng asawa.

"Aray." Ingit ni Kyungsoo at tsaka nagulat. Tumingin siya kay Jongin na lumapad na ang ngiti habang dinadama ang tyan ng asawa.

"Sumipa. Sumisipa na sila, Soo!" tuwang-tuwa na sambit ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Sumisipa na sila, Jongin--ah--aray--" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa tyan habang si Jongin ay nakaharap na sa tyan niya at humalik roon, tuwang-tuwa sa pagpaparamdam ng kambal sa kanila.

"Mga anak, hinay-hinay lang. Wag saktan si MamaMommy niyo." Tuwang-tuwa niyang sabi sa tyan ng asawa bago tumingin sa pinakamamahal niyang babae sa mundo at kumindat sa kanya.

Kinilig naman si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ng asawa kaya sa gabing iyon, kinausap lang nila ang kambal, kwinento ang love story nila sa mga ito na na naglalaro sa, ('Pogi ko kasi kaya na-inlab si mama niyo sa akin'), ('ang ganda ko kasi masyado kaya patay na patay si papadaddy nyo sakin') hanggang sa makatulog silang dalawa na magkayakap habang bumubuhos pa rin ang malakas na ulan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo.

Gustuhin man niya na pauwiin na si Jongin ay hindi niya ginawa dahil ayaw niyang makasagabal sa klase nito lalo na sa pag-aaral ng mga bata, kaya hinintay na lang niya ito makauwi sa kanilang bahay.

Ngunit, nag-aalala na si Kyungsoo sa sarili lalong-lalo na sa kanilang mga supling.

Kahit anong pagtuon ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa ibang bagay, ang takot ay nangingibabaw pa rin. Nanood siya ng tv, naggantsilyo, kumanta, nagbasa, pero malakas pa rin ang nerbyos na gumagambala sa kanya.

Sumara ang pinto, hudyat na dumating na si Jongin.

"Mahal, dito na ako!"

Nasa kwarto si Kyungsoo, nakahiga lang sa kama, ang kamay ay nakapatong sa kanyang pitong buwang tyan.

Pagpasok ni Jongin sa kwarto, nagulat ito sa itsura ng asawa na nanlulumo.

Nilapitan niya ito at humalik sa labi. "Ok ka lang?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo, maingat na umupo at humawak nang mahigpit sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Ni, n-nahihirapan ako umihi. Pa-check up tayo."

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin. "Kelan pa yan?"

"K-Kaninang umaga. Patak patak lang ihi ko."

"Nababalisawsaw ka. Pa-check up na tayo. Bihis ka na. Dapat kanina mo pa sinabi e di sana nakauwi ako nang maaga." Sa sobrang pag-aalala ni Jongin, bahagyang tumaas ang kanyang boses pero nahimasmasan rin at yumakap sa asawa. "Bihis ka na. Punta tayo ospital."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Natatakot man magpadoktor, ito naman ay kailangan para makaiwas sa pagkakasakit na maaaring maging kumplikasyon sa kanyang pagbubuntis.

Habang tinatawagan ni Jongin ang mga ospital kung may doktor na pwedeng mag-check sa kanyang asawa, matapos naman magbihis ni Kyungsoo ay kinausap nya ang kanyang tyan.

"Mga anak, kakapit lang kay Mama ah? Kapit lang kayo. Mahal ko kayo."

* * *

Sa ospital.

"Mrs. Kim, ayon pa sa result ng urinalysis niyo, may UTI kayo." Sabi ng doktor sa mag-asawa.

"Doc, delikado po ba yan para sa mga bata?"

Umiling ang doktor. "Common 'to sa mga nagbubuntis lalo na at kambal pa ang dinadala ng misis mo. Magagamot naman 'to."

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin. Nakikinig lang siya sa usapan ng asawa at ng doktor.

"Misis, bawasan mo ang pag-kain ng matatamis. Kasi lalaki lalo ang mga anak mo baka mahirapan ka lalo. Ito, papabilhin ko kayo nitong juice. May kamahalan nga lang." Sulat ng doktor sa kanyang prescription paper. "Nasa 500 ata 'to. Inom ka nito two times a day sa umaga at tsaka sa gabi." Binigay ng doktor ang reseta kay Jongin. "Inom din ng maraming tubig, misis."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at tumayo na sila ni Jongin para sa pagtatapos ng kanilang check-up.

"Bili na tayo nito." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya at inalalayan ang asawa papunta sa kaharap na Mercury Drug ng ospital.

Matapos makabili, sa byahe pauwi, nakasandal lang si Kyungsoo sa asawa, nakayakap sa braso.

Tahimik lang sila pareho hanggang sa makauwi.

Pagkainom ni Kyungsoo sa juice na tinimpla ni Jongin, umakap uli siya sa asawa.

"Natakot ako, mahal. Akala ko kung ano na naman 'to. Kung may mangyari na naman na di maganda."

"Shh." Himas ni Jongin sa likod ng asawa. "Narinig mo naman sabi ng doktor, di ba? Basta bawasan mo na siguro kumain ng puto. Iba na lang paglihian mo."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo na nakaisip agad ng gusto. "Gusto ko ng kamias."

Nagulat si Jongin sa hinahanap ng babae. "Kamias? Yung maasim?"

Nabanggit pa lang ni Jongin ang salitang 'maasim' takam na takam na naman si Kyungsoo. "Ni, uwian mo ko kamias bukas, please."

"Ok, sige sige, magtatanong ako sa mga katrabaho ko kung may alam sila san ako makakakuha nun."

Nakayakap lang si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Jongin, wag mo ako iiwan ah?"

Iba ang aura ni Kyungsoo ngayon, taliwas sa kanyang pagiging matapang na katangian.

"Hindi. Ba't naman kita iiwan? Di kita iiwan, Soo. Mahal na mahal kita, kayo ng mga anak natin. Wag na matakot. Dito lang ako, di ba, sabi ko sayo? Walang iwanan, mahal. Mahal kita at ang mga bata."

"Ok." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso na sila sa kama, ngunit kapit na kapit pa rin si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Hinawi pa niya ang buhok ni Jongin at pinagmasdan ito nang may pagmamahal. "Jongin, mahal na mahal kita. Wag ka magkakasakit ah?" Yumakap siya ulit rito at kiniskis ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin.

"Papakalusog lang ako, Soo. Wag ka mag-alala. Ikaw rin, wag ka magkakasaki." Ngisi ni Jongin habang pinapanood ang asawa. nang taimtim.

Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso mo." Hinimas niya iyon. "Mahal kita, Jongin. Sobra."

"Ako rin." Halik niya sa labi ng babae. "Clingy clingy mo naman ngayon. Effect ba yan ng juice?"

"Clingy naman talaga ako." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at tsaka humikab na. "Pero sayo lang ako ganito ka-clingy. Sarap mo yakapin, mahal. Hmm."

Tumawa kaunti si Jongin at hinele na ang asawa para makatulog na ito.

* * *

Mabuti na ang kalagayan ni Kyungsoo. Kamias na ngayon ang hinahanap-hanap niya. Sa ngayon, kakatapos lang nila ni Jongin mamili ng gamit, damit at mga lampin para sa kambal nila.

Inaayos na ni Kyungsoo ang bag na dadalhin nila para sa araw ng panganganak niya.

Markado na rin ang buwan ng kanyang panganganak na papatak ng Oktubre. Mainam na ang handa na kaysa hindi, kaya heto si Kyungsoo, sinisigurado na baon na nila ang mga kakailanganing gamit sa ospital.

"Mahal, nag-chat si Jihee. Punta daw sila ni Jihye ngayon."

Zinip na ni Kyungsoo ang bag. "Nu oras sila pupunta para malutuan ko sila ng pagkain."

"Uh, mahal, ngayon na mismo."

"Ngayon na?" Pamewang ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at tumunog na nga ang kanilang doorbell na nagpapahiwatig na nariyan na sina Jihee at Jihye.

"Ayan na nga ata." Pumunta agad si Jongin sa pinto para buksan ito.

Nariyan na nga ang magkapatid.

Yun nga lang...

* * *

Kaharap na ng mag-asawa sina Jihee at Jihye.

"May problema ba, Jihee? Jihye?" Tanong ni Jongin sa dalawa habang kumakain naman si Kyungsoo ng mamon na dala ng magkapatid para sa kanya.

"Kuya...ano kasi. Uy, ate ikaw na nga."

Siniko ni Jihee ang ate na nakayuko.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jihye. "Kuya..." umpisa nito. Tutok na ang mag-asawa kay Jihye at syempre si Kyungsoo ngumunguya pa rin.

"Bakit, Jihye? May problema ba sa trabaho? Ano ba yun?" Tanong agad ni Jongin sa kapatid.

Lumabi si Jihye at huminga pa ulit ng malalim. "Kuya, Ate, anong gagawin ko nabasted ko yung nanliligaw sa akin na gusto ko rin naman?"

Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa kinakain sa gulat. Hindi na bata ang mga kapatid ni Jongin. Nasa wastong edad na rin sila para humanap ng kapareha. Hindi pa sanay si Kyungsoo. Pero nandito na sila sa puntong ito na kailangan na niyang tanggapin.

Pareho lang naman sila ng reaksyon ni Jongin. Ang pinagkaiba nga lang, mas matindi ang bugso ng emosyon ni Jongin sa nalaman. Lalo na at overprotective ito sa mga babaeng kapatid.

"Sino yan Jihye? San mo nakilala? Anong pangalan nyan? Matino ba yan? Di ba yan bastos? Sino yan?"

"Kuya naman..." Ikot ng mata ni Jihye sa Kuya. "Bakit ako magkakagusto sa hindi matinong lalaki? Matino siya, Kuya. Classmate ko actually nung college. Kilala mo. Si Hongbin."

"H-Hongbin? Sino yun? Wala kang pinakilala na Hongbin sa akin."

"Kuya yung pumatay ng ipis." Paalala ni Jihee na agad naalala na ni Jongin.

"Ahh, yung tahimik na lalaki." Kumunot bigla ang noo niya.

"Mahal, ano yung pumatay ng ipis?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na di maka-relate sa magkakapatid.

"Nung 18th birthday kasi ni Jihye, nung kumakain sila may lumipad na ipis. Tapos itong Hongbin yung nakapatay. Apat sila na lalaki nun pero yun lang ang di nag-inarte, pinatay talaga yung ipis, samantalang yung iba takot na takot. May nagtago pa nga sa ilalim ng lamesa."

"Ohh," kumagat ulit si Kyungsoo sa pangalawa na niyang mamon. "E, ba't mo binasted? Gusto mo rin naman pala siya."

Yumuko si Jihye. "Nagpanic ako, Ate. Nagulat ako. First time 'to na may manligaw sa akin. Hindi ko alam anong sasabihin ko. Nablanko ako nung kaharap ko siya. Ate, Kuya, ano nang gagawin ko?"

"Dapat nagpaalam muna yan sa akin bago ka ligawan. Mamaya hindi naman pala yan seryoso sayo. Kahit kaklase mo pa yan at tingin mo kilalang kilala mo na siya, dapat kilalanin mo pa ulit."

"Mahal, kalma ka muna. Wait lang ah? Jihye, diretsahan na tayo dito ah, kung gusto mo talaga siya at nagsisisi ka sa sinagot mo, kausapin mo ulit siya at sabihin mo ang totoo sa kanya." Payo ni Kyungsoo. "Yun lang yun."

"Mahal, ang bilis ata ng ganun. Bago niya tuluyang ligawan si Jihye, ako muna harapin niya."

"Jongin, di na kailangan magpaalam nun sayo. Ba't ikaw ba? Nagpaalam ka ba sa Kuya ko? Sa Mama ko? Di naman ah?"

"Soo, di mo kasi naiintindihan e."

"Ah, ako pa mali?"

Nagtinginan sina Jihee at Jihye na may pag-aalala dahil nagtatalo na sa harapan nila ang mag-asawa.

"Magpapaalam lang naman, Soo, para masigurado ko na walang masamang binabalak yung lalaki sa kapatid ko."

"Naiintindihan ko naman, Jongin. Kaso kasi sinabi na ng kapatid mo na matino naman yung lalaki. Wala ka ba tiwala sa kanya? Di na bata si Jihye, Jongin. May trabaho na nga oh."

"Pinoprotektahan ko lang din naman mga kapatid ko kaya ganito ako. Gusto ko lang makasigurado. Kasi yung iba dyan mabait lang sa una tas kapag kayo na, pagsasamantalahan ka na."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Protekta-protekta. Yung ganyan alam mo minsan pahamak yan. Kaya nga sinaway ko nanay ko para sayo eh." Irap ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na naguilty agad.

"S-Soo--"

"Deh, ok lang, gets ko naman punto mo. Kayong dalawa na lang mag-usap tungkol dyan. Pero Jihye, alalahanin mo yung sinabi ko sayo. Kausapin mo siya. Pag di mo kinausap yun at di ka nag-initiate, walang mangyayari. Kaya gawin mo yung sinabi ko." Umalis na si Kyungsoo at iniwan na muna ang magkakapatid. Pumunta siya sa kwarto at naggantsilyo na lang.

Napahimas na lang si Jongin sa batok.

"Kuya, pasensya na. Nag-away pa tuloy kayo ni Ate Soo." Wika ni Jihye habang nakayuko.

"Hindi. Wala yun. Pagpasensyahan niyo na ang Ate Soo niyo. Buntis kasi kaya ganun."

"Kuya naman kasi, pwede mo pa naman makausap si Hongbin ulit pag sila na ni Ate Jihye. Mga kaklase ko nga wala na paalam paalam pa kapag nagliligawan." Sabi ni Jihee sa Kuya na tumango na lang sa kapatid.

"Sige, sige, ganito. Jihye, tama ang sinabi ng Ate Soo mo." hingang malalim. "Ang totoo, ayoko pa sana na magka-boyfriend ka pero, ano pa nga ba magagawa ko kung in-love ka na di ba? Baby pa kasi kayo sa akin eh. Jihye, kung ano man ang mangyari, ganun din sayo Jihee, na kapag nagka-jowa kayo, wag niyo kakalimutang ipakilala sa akin yan ah? Ako ang NBI niyo. Yoko basta na lang kayo ibigay sa gagong lalaki."

Tumango ang dalawa.

"Jihye, kausapin mo yung lalaking yan. Pag ok na, dalhin mo sa bahay sa atin para ma-meet ko ulit." Napatingin si Jongin kay Jihee. "Jihee, may sasabihin ka pa ba?"

Tumingin si Jihye sa kapatid na ngingiti-ngiti.

"Kuya, may nanliligaw na rin sa akin, kaso di ko gusto."

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin dahil hindi na talaga baby ang mga kapatid niya.

* * *

Sinundan ni Jongin ang asawa sa kusina na naghahanda na ng makakain.

"Galit ka ba?"

"Wag mo muna pauwiin sina Jihee, dito na sila maghapunan."

"Nag-Nenetflix sila sa sala." Parang tuta si Jongin kakasunod sa asawa. "May nanliligaw na rin kay Jihee. Kaso di nya gusto."

Pinainit na ni Kyungsoo ang ulam nilang tinolang manok at tumingin kay Jongin. "Graduate naman na sila kaya ok lang yan." Naghahanda na rin si Kyungsoo ng sasaingin. "So dadaan din ba yung lalaki na di niya gusto sayo?"

"Soo, magtatalo na naman ba tayo dito?"

"Jongin, nakikipagtalo ba ako? Tinatanong lang kita."

"Sa totoo lang, gusto ko magpaalam muna yung mga lalaking yun sa akin, pero tama ka nga, di naman na yun kailangan. Malaki naman na mga kapatid ko para makapagdesisyon na sa sarili."

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo, nakahawak sa tyan at balakang. "Ayun, nakuha mo rin yung gusto kong sabihin kanina. Makikilala mo pa naman mga jowa nila eh pag sila na."

Humila ng upuan si Jongin at pinaupo ang asawa.

"Kaso, di ko pa tanggap na magkaka-jowa na sila. Parang anak ko na rin yang mga kapatid ko lam mo naman yun."

"Masyado ka lang overprotective kaya ganyan. Di naman yan masama. Hayaan mo matatanggap mo rin na di na sila bata pa. Bigyan mo ng Chips Ahoy mga kapatid mo oh." Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang pakete sa asawa at pinanood niya itong umalis sa kusina. Napangisi si Kyungsoo at humimas sa tyan. "Naku mga anak, pag nagka-jowa kayo lagot kayo sa PapaDaddy niyo." Bungisngis bahagya ni Kyungsoo bago tumayo at tingnan ang iniinit na ulam.

* * *

Isang araw, may rashes na lumitaw sa mga braso at binti ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahal, nangangati ako."

Kararating lang ni Jongin galing trabaho nang abutan niya ang asawa na nagkakamot ng mga braso.

Agad binitawan ni Jongin ang bag at pumunta sa tabi ng asawa at kinuha nito ang braso para tingnan ang pamumula.

"Soo, ano to? May rashes ka?" Tiningnan niya ang asawa, nag-aalala.

"N-Natatakot ako, Jongin. Tingnan mo rin tyan ko..." Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang bestida at pinakita kay Jongin ang rashes sa kaniyang tyan.

"Soo, kelan pa to?" Hahawakan sana ni Jongin ang pamumula pero pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng asawa. "Huwag, lalo mangangati."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Kahapon pa to pero hinayaan ko lang. Akala ko kase baka kagat lang ng lamok o langgam. Kaso kanina--"

"Bakit di mo agad sinabi? Soo, eto na naman tayo eh, di ka agad nagsasabi sa akin kapag may nangyayari sayo."

Napayuko si Kyungsoo dahil nadismaya na naman niya ang asawa.

"Sorry, Mahal." Nguso niya sa asawa na kinalaunan ay humalik din sa sentido niya.

"Tawag muna ako sa ospital kung may OB pa sa oras na 'to pero kung wala kay doc tayo bukas."

"Okay."

Habang sinusubukang kontakin ni Jongin ang ospital, ayaw man magkamot ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya ito mapigilan.

Binaba ni Jongin ang cellphone. "Walang OB ngayon. Bukas na lang tayo magpa-check up tutal Sabado na rin naman. Text ko na si Doc Lee."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at napatingin na lang sa rashes sa kanyang mga braso.

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw, binilhan na muna ni Jongin ang asawa ng ointment para sa kati.

Pinahiran niya ang parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo na may rashes bago sila umalis para magpa-check up.

"Mommy, last trimester mo na kasi kaya ganyan. Normal naman ito kaya wala kang dapat ikabahala. Kaya nga lang sa isang daan na buntis, iisa lang ang nagkakaron ng ganito. Pero para hindi ka mangati, resetahan kita ng ointment. O may pinapang-papahid ka na ba?"

"Meron na po." Sagot niya sa doktor habang nakahawak sa tyan na biglang kumirot. "Aray--Jongin, ang sakit ng tyan ko."

"Kyungsoo..." Kabadong sabi ni Jongin sa asawa. Ganun rin ang pagkabahala bigla ng doctor sa harap nila.

Humigpit ang hawak niya kay Jongin. "Aray, ang sakit, mahal."

Naalarma na ang doktor.

Agad kinausap ng doktor ang assistant nito.

Napapakagat na si Kyungsoo sa pagkirot ng kanyang tyan. "Ah..." Naluluha na rin at napapapikit sa kirot.

"Dok, ano po nangyayari sa asawa ko?" Tanong ni Jongin sa doktor.

"Mr. Kim, para makasigurado, dito muna ang asawa niyo. Baka manganak na siya kung magpatuloy pa ang pananakit ng tyan niya."

* * *

Inultrasound muna si Kyungsoo para i-check kung naka-posisyon na ang kambal para sa kanilang paglabas.

7 months pa lang si Kyungsoo sa linggong iyon kahit next week pa ang kanyang pang-walong buwan. Sa awa ng Diyos, nakaposisyon na ang kambal nang tama. Una ang ulo. At dahil rin di na tumigil sa pagkirot ang tyan ni Kyungsoo, dinala na ang asawa sa delivery room.

"Di po ba ako pwede sa loob?" Tanong niya sa nurse.

"Sorry po, Sir, pero wala po sa hospital policy namin ang magsama sa delivery room during the procedure. But rest assured po na makikita niyo po ang babies niyo sa nursery room po after."

Tumango si Jongin. "Please, pakiingatan ang asawa ko."

Pagkasara ng pinto ng delivery room, chinat na ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan tungkol sa balita.

> **[TROPAcal Hut GC]**
> 
> **KJI:** manganganak na si kyungsoo
> 
> **LTM:** CONGRATS PRE TATAY KA NA!!
> 
> **OSH:** ogag matagal ng tatay yan. congrats 'tol!
> 
> **LTM:** ay onga pala ikaw ang nauna dito
> 
> **PCY:** Congrats pre!
> 
> **LTY:** naks pre congrats!
> 
> **OSH:** teka kabuwanan na ba ni kyungsoo?
> 
> **KJI:** salamat mga pre. di pa nga niya kabuwanan pero sabi naman ng doktor wala naman dapat ipag-alala pero kinakabahan pa rin ako
> 
> **PCY:** ilang buwan na ba siya?
> 
> **KJI:** pito pero 8 na rin nxt week
> 
> **OSH:** oh pito-pito pala kambal mo pre
> 
> **LTM:** ano gender nung isa kaya
> 
> **KJI:** inultrasound siya kanina pero nawala na sa isip ko itanong yan. basta malusog at ok ang mga bata masaya na ako
> 
> **PCY:** balitaan mo lng kami. magiging ok din asawa mo at ang kambal
> 
> **LTY:** ok sila pre, magtiwala ka
> 
> **KJI:** salamat. sige mga pre, tawagan ko muna mga kapatid ko.
> 
> **LTM, LTY, OSH, PCY** : 👍

Tinawagan ni Jongin si Jihye habang nakatingin sa saradong pintuan ng delivery room.

"Hello? Jihye? Nasa ospital kami ng Ate Soo mo. Manganganak na siya di ko pwede iwan kaya papautos ko sana dalhin niyo yung bag sa kwarto namin. Okay lang ba? Text ko na lang room number mamaya ng Ate niyo ah? Sige sige, ingat kayo. Salamat."

Pagkababa ng telepono, bumukas naman ang pinto at napatayo agad si Jongin.

Binaba ng nurse ang suot na facemask.

"Sir, pasok na lang po kayo. Hinihiling po kasi kayo ng Misis niyo."

Agad na sumunod si Jongin sa loob ng delivery room, nagsuot ng proper hospital gown, facemask at hair net.

Nang makita ang asawa, nakahiga na ito sa kama, pawis na pawis. "Mahal."

Agad na humawak si Jongin sa kamay ng asawa at pinunasan nito ang namumuong pawis sa noo nito.

"Mahal, kaya mo yan. Dito na ako." Sabi niya sa asawa na ngumiti sa kanya nang buong puso habang siya naman ay nag-aalala sa sitwasyon ng asawa.

"Mrs. Kim, okay na?" Tanong ng doktor sa kanya at tumango na si Kyungsoo at napapikit maigi.

* * *

Hindi naging madali kay Kyungsoo ang panganganak, pero napagtagumpayan naman niya ito.

Ang kaso lang, premature pa ang kambal na lalaki na nananatili muna sa NICU o neonatal intensive care unit ng ospital.

Nasa labas lang ang mag-asawa habang pinagmamasdan ang kanilang kambal sa isang glass window.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa asawa at umakbay naman si Jongin sa kanya.

Daehyun at Daeho ang pinangalan nila sa kanilang kambal na mga lalaki.

At bukas na bukas rin ay maiuuwi na nila ang dalawa.

* * *

Lumipas ang mga araw na madaling-araw na halos matulog ang mag-asawa dahil sa pag-aalaga sa kanilang kambal.

Masaya ang lahat na nasa mabuting kalagayan na ang kanilang mga anak.

Kahit mahirap, nakakaya naman ng mag-asawa basta tulungan sila sa pag-asikaso sa mga bata.

"Mahal, tulog ka na, may pasok ka pa bukas. Ako na bahala sa kanila."

"Gisingin mo ako kapag kailangan mo ng tulong ah?"

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa labi ng asawa at ngumiti.

Ganito na sila ngayon tuwing gabi at kinabukasan, si Jongin naman na ang naghahanda ng almusal nila. Hindi na kasi nagigising ng maaga si Kyungsoo dahil gabi na natutulog sa pag-aalaga sa kambal.

Hindi na rin muna nagbabaon si Jongin at bumibili na lang muna sa canteen sa eskwelahan. Mas kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng tulog lalo na at kambal ang anak nila.

Lumipas ang mga araw na ganito ang sitwasyon nila. Bukod pa rito, si Jongin rin ang nag-gogrocery, namamalengke para sa kanila. Iba na rin pala talaga kapag naging tatay ka na. Mas uunahin mo ang kapakanan ng iyong mga anak kesa sa sarili. Isa pa, tuwing uwian sa trabaho, excited na excited si Jongin makauwi para makasama na ang babaeng pinakamamahal at ang dalawa nilang supling.

Sa pagpatak ng 8 months ng kambal, malikot na ang mga ito at gumagapang na pareho.

Baby pa lang pero kumakanta na ang mga ito na minsan siya pang nagiging alarm clock nilang mag-asawa.

Bukod pa rito, paborito nilang laruin si lamee na pinag-aagawan pa ng dalawa.

Kapag di nakuha ng isa, iiyak ang isa, kaya naman napilitan na si Jongin na bumili pa ng katulad ni Lamee sa Miniso at sa kaswertehan, may ibang bilugang stuffed toys pa na available na kanya na ring binili.

Sa trabaho, tuwing break, ka-chat lang ni Jongin ang asawa na pinapadalhan siya ng mga videos ng kambal na nag-haharmonize, gumagapang, naglalaro, o kundi naman ay bumubungisngis.

Kamukhang-kamukha pa ni Jongin ang kambal kaya't umaapaw ang saya niya tuwing nasisilayan ang mga anak kay Kyungsoo.

Ngayon, absent muna si Teacher Kim dahil sasamahan niya ang mag-ina para sa monthly check-up ng kambal.

Parehong naka-carrier bag ang mag-asawa kung saan nasa harap ni Kyungsoo si Daehyun at nasa harap naman ni Jongin si Daeho.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao dahil siguro madalang lang makakita ng ganitong senaryo na may mag-asawa na dalawang baby ang dala.

Kahit sa pagpasok nila sa ospital ay nakuha pa rin nila ang atensyon ng mga tao. Magkahawak pa ang mga kamay ng mag-asawa, suot ang kanilang simpleng wedding ring.

Habang naghihintay sa kanilang numero, umupo muna sila sa bleachers, hanggang sa umiyak na si Daeho sa harap ni Jongin at matik na agad na naghahanap na ng gatas ang anak.

"Akin na si Daehyun tapos kunin mo si Daeho sa akin." Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa at nagtulungan sila sa pagtanggal ng carrier bag na suot nila.

Nang magpalit sila ng anak na binubuhat, kinuha naman ni Jongin ang pangtaklob na blanket kay Kyungsoo na ibebreastfeed ngayon si Daeho.

Tuwing nasa pampublikong lugar kasi ang dalawa at naaabutan na gutom ang isa sa mga anak nila, sinisigurado lagi ni Jongin na hindi makikitaan ang kanyang asawa na pinagkakaingatan.

May mga panahon kasi na may mga lalaking tumitingin sa kanyang magandang asawa lalo na kapag nagbi-breastfeed ito. Pero sa isang matalas na tingin lang ni Jongin sa mga lalaking nagtatangkang silipan si Kyungsoo, lumilihis na sila agad ng tingin. Nakakatakot pa naman din magalit si Jongin.

"Si baby Daehyun di pa ba gutom? Mamaya ka na ah? Sa bote ka na lang mag-gatas."

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng anak na sinusubo ang kamay. "Daehyun, wag kainin ang kamay." Pinunasan ni Jongin ng lampin ang kamay ng anak at tumingin kay Kyungsoo bago laruin ulit si Daehyun na tumatawa-tawa na at nag-bibaby talk sa kanya.

Ilang saglit pa nang matapos na si Kyungsoo magpadede kay Daeho, tinawag na sila ng nurse para sa kanilang check-up.

Ngayong araw din na ito, nakatakdang turukan ang kambal ng MMR vaccine.

Gaya ng mga naging vaccination ng kambal nung 6 months sila, iyak nang iyak ang mga ito.

Naluluha pareho si Jongin at Kyungsoo tuwing nakikita ang matatabang butil ng luha ng mga anak tuwing matatapos sila magpa-vaccine kaya todo rin silang dalawa sa pag-alo sa mga anak na hawak-hawak nila maigi sa kanilang mga braso.

"Tahan na, tapos na. Wala na." Alo nila pareho sabay halik sa pisngi ng anak na karga nila.

* * *

Matapos ng check-up ay diretso sila sa mall para bumili ng mga kakailanganin ng mga anak gaya ng baby oil na pinapahid sa likuran nila bago maligo, pulbos, diaper at wet wipes.

Tulog na si Daehyun sa carrier ni Kyungsoo habang si Daeho naman ay tumitingin-tingin sa paligid.

Ganito na sila ngayon, kumpara noon. Malayo na sa pagbili-bili lang nila ng Cornetto nung sila ay mag-girlfriend boyfriend pa lang. Dahil ngayon, gamit na ng mga anak ang pinupunta nila sa supermarket.

At dahil ubod ng cute ang mag-asawa na karga ang mga anak sa kanilang baby carrier, lahat pa rin ng makasalubong nila ay napapatingin at natutuwa sa kung gaano ka-nanay at tatay ang dalawa.

Ang di pa nila alam, nakita sila ng ibang mga katrabaho, na imbis tawagin sila ay napapangiti na lang habang pinapanood ang mag-asawa na magka-hawak kamay at may masayang ngiti sa labi na pinagsasaluhan.

Ito ang kanilang pamilya. Ang pamilya Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Tulog ang mag-asawa, araw ng Sabado ng umaga ngunit nagising si Jongin nang maramdaman niyang may dumagan sa kanya.

Pag-mulat ng kanyang mga mata, si Daeho iyon na naglalaro ng laway sa dibdib niya.

"Ay," kinuha niya agad ang lampin at pinunas sa bibig ng anak.

Samantala, gumagapang naman si Daehyun sa gitna nila ni Kyungsoo at kumakanta sabay maglalaro ng laway.

Bumangon si Jongin at inihiga si Daeho bago tingnan ang diaper nito na mabigat na. Ganun din ang kay Daehyun.

Dahil sa pagkanta ni Daehyun ng, "Bibibibi uu uu!" at kung anu-ano pang baby words ang lumabas sa bibig, nagising na rin si Kyungsoo.

Tulala lang ang babae nung una bago tingnan si Jongin na pinapalitan ng diaper ang kambal.

"Puno na?" Kamot ni Kyungsoo sa leeg, mga labi ay nakanguso at napatingin sa orasan na nasa alas otso kinse na.

"Hm." Sagot ni Jongin sa asawa. "Ay-" Gulat na sabi ni Jongin nang biglang umiire na si Daeho.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mag-ama. "Ako na kay Daehyun." Habang dumudumi si Daeho, napabusangot ng mukha si Kyungsoo. "Baho. Ikaw Hyunhyun? Pupu ka rin ba?"

Umire si Daehyun.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at natawa na lang.

* * *

Malapit na mag-1 year old ang kambal, kaya naman nagpaplano na rin si Kyungsoo ng party para sa mga anak.

Habang pinapakain ng mag-asawa ng Cerelac ang dalawa, banana flavor, at nanonood ng TV, nagtanong na si Kyungsoo.

"Mahal, lapit na birthday ng kambal, ano na balak natin?"

"Oo nga no." Sinubuan ni Jongin si Daehyun na gustong-gusto ang kinakain. "Syempre magpapa-party tayo."

"Sa McDo na lang no o kaya sa Jollibee? Inquire ako mamaya." Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago subuan si Daeho na bungisngisin.

"Sige. Basta kung san yung may magandang offer dun tayo."

"Hm. Tsaka sabihan mo na barkada mo para makahanda sila lumuwas dito kung pwede sila."

"Sige." Pinainom ng tubig ni Jongin ang anak at tinapik ang matabang pisngi ni Daehyun. "Bagal naman ni Hyunhyun, si Daeho tapos na."

Asar ni Jongin sa anak na si Daeho na gustong-gusto na niloloko-loko pa siya ni Kyungsoo na kunwaring isusubo na ang pagkain pero babawiin din naman ni Kyungsoo.

Nginitian ni Jongin ang asawa at sinuklay ang buhok nito na pinaikli na naman niya.

* * *

Tulog na ang kambal.

"Pa, eto na yung na-inquire ko. Pati sa Shakey's nag-inquire na din ako para marami tayo choices." Hawak ang notepad at ballpen, nilahad ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang pagkakaiba ng party-packages ng mga kainan.

"Jollibee na lang tayo. May mascot pa na kasama. Dami pa freebies para sa mga bata. Mas okay dito." Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa. "Pero ikaw, ano ba gusto mo?"

"Jollibee din."

"Dun na." Ngiti ni Jongin sa asawa bago tapikin ito sa ulo.

"Ok. Punta ako dun bukas para magpareserve na."

"Sige." Tumingin si Jongin sa natutulog na kambal bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

Tinaasan siya nito ng kilay. "Bakit?"

Nilambing ni Jongin ang asawa. Niyakap niya ito at hinalikan sa pisngi. "Tulog mga bata, baka pwedeng...alam mo na?"

Napalabi si Kyungsoo para itago ang ngiti sa labi. "Sus, nagpaplano pa nga tayo para sa birthday ng mga kambal. Pwedeng ano? Diretsuhin mo ko, Jongin." Pakipot pa ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang binti ng asawa habang humahalik sa leeg nito.

"Saglit lang, Soo? Alam mo naman ano gusto ko eh."

Manipis lang ang suot ni Kyungsoo at naka-spaghetti strap pa. "Marami kang gusto, ano ba pinakagusto mo? Tsaka dun tayo sa sala, wag dito mamaya magising mga bata."

Tumungo na sila sa sala at doon nagpatuloy ng lambingan.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang maliit na asawa at inamoy-amoy ang mabangong leeg nito na amoy bulaklak. Gustong-gusto talaga ni Jongin ang pabango ng asawa at syempre ang natural nitong samyo.

"Di ko puputok sa loob. Ano?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Jongin.

Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Jongin, baka mabuntis na naman ako niyan. Finger na lang?"

"Soo, naman ba't yun lang?" Nguso ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Jongin, di pa ko ready magbuntis ulit." Hawi ni Kyungsoo sa buhok ng asawa bago yakapin ang matipunong katawan nito. "Kung gusto mo..." Humimas si Kyungsoo sa ari ng asawa at napakagat sa labi. "Subo kita?"

Humalik nang mariin si Jongin sa noo ng asawa at sinimulan na nila gawin ang pagpapaligaya sa isa't-isa--habang ang mga dila nila'y nag-aalab at kapit na kapit sila sa bawat isa, salsal naman ni Kyungsoo ang kay Jongin at hinagod naman ng mga daliri ni Jongin ang kay Kyungsoo.

At napawi rin ang uhaw nila.

* * *

Sa birthday celebration ng kambal, present ang lahat. Liban nga lang sa tatay at kuya ni Kyungsoo, gayun din ni Baekhyun.

Halos mga katrabaho ni Jongin at dating mga katrabaho ni Kyungsoo ang dumalo sa party kasama ang kanilang mga chikiting. Syempre, di rin mawawala ang pamilya ng tropa ni Jongin.

Masaya ang party at lahat ay nag-eenjoy lang. Nakalaro ng kambal ang mga anak ng tropa ni Jongin na malalaki na rin. _'Kung nabuhay lang sana si Hyesoo'_ , sabi ni Kyungsoo sa isip, _'Siya sana ang ate ng lahat.'_

Maraming naging palaro para sa mga bata, ganun din para sa mga matatanda na punong-puno ng katatawanan lalo na at nakakatawa maglaro ang tropa ni Jongin.

Ang buong party rin na ito ay may photo at video coverage kaya sulit na sulit din ni Jongin ang pagpapakuha sa kanila ng buhat niyang si Daehyun na tinuruan pa niya mag-flying kiss sa camera. Si Kyungsoo medyo mahiyain sa camera, di ganun ka-extra tulad ni Jongin, pero pagdating sa kanilang family picture sa likod ng cake ng kambal at kasama na rin si Jollibee, ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo.

May isa pa nga silang family picture kung saan ang posing nila ay ang ikiss ang mga karga na anak sa pisngi at bumuo ng heart gamit ang kanilang isang braso.

Yun nga lang, hindi naperfect ni Kyungsoo ang kalahati ng puso na sa kanya dahil sa kaiklian ng kanyang galamay.

Sa huli, masayang-masaya pa rin naman ang lahat lalo na ang pamilya Kim.

* * *

Pagkauwi, dahil gising pa rin ang kambal, tinuruan nila ang dalawa na magbukas ng kanilang mga regalo.

Vinivideohan ni Kyungsoo ang kambal.

"Pa, punitin mo onti tas papunit mo sa kanila."

Nasa lapag sila sa palibot ng makukulay na wrappers ng regalo.

"Punitin mo Daeho, HyunHyun." Sabi ni Jongin sa kambal pero hindi sila nakinig at kumuha ng ibang gift na bubuksan.

"Namili pa." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at natawa.

At nang maka-open na ang kambal ng regalo na pawang mga damit at laruan, hininto na ni Kyungsoo ang video at tinulungan na nilang mag-asawa magbukas ng iba pang mga regalo ang kambal.

"Yehey!!" Palakpak nilang mag-asawa na ginaya agad ng kambal sa tuwing nakakabukas sila ng regalo.

"Daming bagong damit ah?" Komento ni Jongin habang kinukuha ang mga pambalot na punit na para itapon.

"Pa, ang cute ng regalo ni Sehun na onesie. Bear onesie siya. Ay, yung tropa mo lahat onesie regalo."

"San?"

"Ito." Kanlong ni Kyungsoo si Daeho na humihikab na pero nagbi-baby talk pa, kausap si Daehyun na kanlong naman ni Jongin. Kala mo mga matatanda na kung mag-usap.

"Cute." Ngiti ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang animal onesie na regalo ng barkada. "Bagay 'to sa mga anak natin, mahal!"

* * *

Dahil masyadong malaki pa ang mga onesies na nakuha ng kambal sa kanilang 1st birthday celebration, nasuot lang nila ang mga ito nang 2 years old na sila. Tumatangkad na ang kambal na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay namana nila kay Jongin.

Sa taong ito, bagong lipat na sila sa isang subdivision. Nakabili na sila ng bahay at lupa roon na pinag-ipunan nilang mag-asawa. Huminto man si Kyungsoo sa pagtuturo para alagaan ang kanilang mga anak, nagbebenta naman ito ng cupcakes at pastries online.

Di man sanay sa paggamit ng social media dahil Messenger lang talaga ang alam niya, tinulungan siya ni Jongin na gumawa ng IG at Facebook page para sa business niya.

Nag-umpisa siyang kumita sa pamamagitan ng mga dating ka-trabaho at nina Jihee at Jihye na pati ang mga jowa nila ay naimpluwensyahan din nila at ngayon ay umoorder pa rin sa kanya ng mga gawa niya bilang pangregalo at kung anu-ano pa.

Ngayong araw ng Linggo, napagpasyahan ng mag-asawa na pumunta sa mall.

Dahil tag-lamig at presko ang buga ng hangin, pinag-bear onesie ng mag-asawa ang kambal.

Habang si Kyungsoo ay nag-lolock ng gate nila, pinalakad naman ni Jongin ang kambal nila.

"Pa, madapa yung dalawa ah?"

Chineck ni Kyungsoo ang laman ng bag dahil baka nakalimutan niya ang SM Advantage Card niya.

Nang naroroon naman ang card sa wallet, sumunod na siya sa asawa na vinivideohan ang mga anak pero kinuha na rin para kargahin ang dalawa at baka madapa pa.

Yun nga lang, ayaw magpakarga ni Daeho at nagpupumilit bumaba.

"Baba mo si Daeho, Pa. Hawakan ko na lang siya." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Hyunhyun, gusto mo bumaba o karga?" Tanong naman ni Jongin kay Daehyun na bumaba na din tulad ng kakambal.

Pagkababa nila, humawak sila sa kamay ng mga magulang at lumakad na silang pamilya.

* * *

Pagdating sa mall, pumunta muna sila sa supermarket para mag-grocery.

Naglalakad lang ang kambal na naka-onesie habang nakasunod lang si Jongin sa kanila. Si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagkuha ng mga items na kailangan nila na siya ring nagtutulak ng pinakamalaking cart.

Nung una, nakasakay ang kambal sa cart, pero kinalaunan ay nagpababa na ang mga ito dahil mas gustong maglakad.

"Pa, gusto mo ba ng gummy worms?"

Kinarga ni Jongin ang kambal palapit sa asawa at tiningnan ang hawak ni Kyungsoo. "Oo, sige. Kuha ka din pala ng matcha na Kit Kat."

Nagpababa ulit sina Daehyun at Daeho at nang lumayo na naman ang kambal sinundan muli sila ni Jongin.

Matapos mag-grocery, dumiretso ang pamilya sa department store para bilhan ang kambal ng bagong sapatos dahil maliit na sa kanila ang kasalukuyang mga suot.

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

"Dede!" Tawag ng kambal sa ama habang si Kyungsoo ay naglilibot at naghahanap ng dekalidad at affordable na sapatos para sa mga anak.

"Ma, dito muna kami. Dedede sila."

"Ako na maghanap ng sapatos. Balikan ko na lang kayo."

Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang baby bag na buhat sa asawa.

Tumango si Jongin at tinimplahan na ang kambal ng gatas habang nasa may bakanteng upuan sila ng department store.

Maya-maya pa ay bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa kanya na may dalang basket na may laman na apat na pares ng sapatos.

"Pa, pili ka. Ano ba maganda? Yung isa less 10 percent yung isa less 20. Pero ano tingin mo?"

Tiningnan maigi ni Jongin ang mga sapatos kung ito ba ay matibay.

"Itong red gusto ko. Teka try natin sa kanila."

Tumulong si Kyungsoo sa asawa para hubarin ang sapatos ng mga anak na hawak pa rin ang botelya ng gatas nila. Sinukat nila ang mga sapatos na pagpipilian at napagtanto na ang sumunod na size ang kunin nila.

"Pa, umiilaw yan." Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang talampakan ng sapatos para pailawin ito.

Nang makita ng kambal na umiilaw ang kanilang mga sapatos, naglakad ang dalawa habang hawak ang kanilang mga dede at humagikgik.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at tumawa pareho.

* * *

Tulog na ang kambal sa kanilang crib, habang si Kyungsoo naman at Jongin ay abala pa sa kanilang skincare routine. Minsan lang naman sila magganito at ngayon lang din sinipag.

Naka-face mask ang dalawa at nakahiga na pareho sa kama.

Tahimik lang sila nung una pero binasag ito ni Kyungsoo. "Naalala ko na naman nung nagperya tayo noon sa Sta. Clarita."

Tumawa bahagya si Jongin at tumingin sa asawa na nakatingin sa kisame. "Tandang-tanda ko na kapit na kapit ka sa akin nun, parang ayaw mo na akong bitawan."

"Oo nga. Pagkatapos nung hulaan ako nung matanda, ayaw na talaga kita pakawalan pa."

Nagtinginan sila at nagkangitian.

"Pero medyo nagkatotoo rin naman yung hula niya. Kinasal ka nga dun sa Seonho na yun. Tsk." Nag-iba ang timpla ng mukha ni Jongin.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa asawa at humawak sa braso nito na kanyang pinisil-pisil.

"Selos ka pa rin ba?" Pang-aasar niya kay Jongin na nakanguso na.

"Syempre, siya nauna."

"Sus, nauna ko nga siyang pakasalan pero ikaw pa rin nakatuluyan ko sa huli."

Nakanguso pa rin si Jongin.

"Bakit pala di mo sinabi sa akin noon yung hula sayo?"

Inilagay ni Jongin ang braso sa ilalim ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. "May gusto ka sa akin, Jongin, at ayoko na dahil sa hula na yun, baka sukuan mo ako. Kaya di ko sinabi."

Tumingin si Jongin sa asawa na nakatitig at nakaakap sa kanya.

"Tapatin mo ko, Ma, may gusto ka na rin ba sa akin nun?"

Tumango agad si Kyungsoo. "Hm. Nag-away pa nga kami ni Baek nun kase daw bakit sa lahat pa ng lalaking nagkagusto sa akin ikaw pa."

"Handa ka na pala makipag-away para sakin nun. Ang swerte ko naman." Ngiti ni Jongin, kinikilig.

"Oo naman no. Yoko nga na maliitin ka ng iba porke salat ka sa buhay noon. Ano ngayon kung kargador ka lang? Masipag ka naman, mabait, maginoo. Lahat na ng kabaitan sinalo mo na mula kay Lord. Tsaka.." Pinisil pa ulit ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng asawa at ipinulupot din niya ang binti kay Jongin habang may mapanuksong ngiti sa labi. "Sobrang gwapo mo talaga."

"At malaki?" Taas ng kilay ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Malaki to?" Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Jongin. Sabay smirk pa. "Sobrang laki."

Katahimikan.

Napalunok ng sariling laway si Jongin dahil pinisil-pisil pa siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boxers ng ilang beses pa. At nang nagkatitigan sila, lumabi na si Kyungsoo.

Tila nang-aakit, pero sobrang epektibo.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa ginawa ng asawa na tawa na nang tawa nang lumayo ito sa kanya.

Inipit ni Jongin ang mga hita dahil tumaas ang ari niya sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Ganun siya kahina pagdating sa asawa.

"S-Soo naman, wag ganun." Nguso niya pero di pa rin tapos si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa.

Dahil di tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar,

"Tawa-tawa ka pa dyan ah." Kiniliti ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kili-kili nito na ngayon ay nagmamakaawa na sa kanya na tumigil.

"Sorry na! HAAHAHAHA! PA!! Sorry na nga sabi eh! HAHAHA JONGIN!!"

Pagkahinto ni Jongin, pareho na silang hinihingal at napahiga na muli. Sa kisame sila nakatingin. Nasa mukha pa rin naman nila ang gamit na face mask ng Nature Republic.

"Alam mo, Pa, may isa pa akong di nasasabi sayo na sinabi ng manghuhula sa akin noon."

Nilingon nila ang isa't-isa.

"Ano?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Na soulmates tayo."


	5. Chapter 5

Mahimbing ang tulog ni Kyungsoo, araw ng Linggo. Pagkagising, laking gulat nga lang niya na alas diyes na ng umaga. Nasobrahan siya sa tulog. Pano na lang ang mga anak niya? Nakakain na kaya sila ng agahan?

Pagkalingon sa tabi, wala rin si Jongin. Malamang gising na at panigurado napakain na nito ang mga bata. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman din ng asawa na nalilipasan ng gutom ang mga paslit.

Matapos mag-banyo, tahimik na lumabas si Kyungsoo ng kwarto para hanapin ang mag-aama. Nasa kusina lang pala ang mga ito. Akala niya nasa sala at nanonood lang ng T.V pero nagkamali siya roon.

Sinilip niya ang tatlo sa kusina na rinig na rinig pa niyang nagtatawanan ang mga bata habang si Jongin naman ay nagpapakawala ng  _ frustrated _ na tunog. Ngunit nang mamataan nang maayos ang kanyang mag-aama, halos mapasigaw na siya sa pagkagulat dahil punung-puno ang sahig, counter, at mesa ng harina.

Imbis sumigaw at magalit sa kalat nila, nangibabaw ang katatawanan kay Kyungsoo lalo na nang makita ang mag-aama niya na naliligo na rin sa harina.

Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng bibig para hindi marinig ang kanyang mahinang pagtawa.

May cake na na hawak si Jongin na hinuha ni Kyungsoo ay binake ng asawa.

"Hyunhyun, Dae," tawag niya sa kambal, "Silipin niyo muna si Mama Mommy niyo kung gising na."

"Ok po PapaDaddeee!!" Hagikgik ng dalawang bata na ubod na ng dugyot ngayong umaga. Pero suminghap ang dalawa nang paglingon nila ay nakita nila ang Mama nila na nakasilip sa likod ng pader papunta sa kanilang kusina. 

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

"Si MamaMommy gwising na po!" Korus ng kambal. 

"Ha?" Paglingon ni Jongin, kaharap na niya si Kyungsoo na naghihintay ng sasabihin niya.

Hugis puso ang cake.

"Ang kalat ah." Komento ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na ngayon ay mukhang takot na sa kanya dahil sa kalat na ginawa nila ng mga anak.

Si Daeho at Daehyun ay nakaakap naman sa binti ng kanilang ina, ngiti nila ay hugis puso at sila ay humahagikgik at cute na sinasambit ang  _ mama _ at  _ mommy _ .

"M-Mahal, lilinisin ko naman." Kamot sa batok ni Jongin.

Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay ang asawa na agad tumingin sa kambal. "Hyunhyun, Dae, ano ulit sasabihin niyo kay Mama? Yung turo ko kanina? Happy?"

Humahagikgik ang kambal. "Py..." sabi ng mga bata.

"Mothers..."

"Mwadows.."

"Day."

"Dway!"

"Yehey! Happy Mothers Day MamaMommy!"

Inulit ng kambal ang sinabi ng ama. "Ey! Py Madwows Dway MamaMommeehhh!!" Nagtakip ng bibig ang dalawa, tumatawa sabay palakpak.

Na-touch si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ng mag-aama para sa kanya. Pinalo niya si Jongin sa braso bago umupo at yakapin ang kanilang kambal.

"Thank you mga anak. Kiss ko."

Tapik niya sa kanyang dalawang pisngi at humalik ang kambal roon nang matunog nang sabay bago yumakap sa kanilang ina.

"Uh, ito pala, mahal, nag-try ako mag-bake ng chocolate cake. Pasensya na nagkalat kami ng mga anak natin. Sana magustuhan mo. Tinikman ko na yan. Matabang nga lang. Pasensya na di mo ko kasing galing sa pag-bake. Happy Mother's Day, mahal ko."

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tumawa onti. Tiningnan niya ang hugis puso na cake na gawa ng asawa. Hindi man maayos ang paglalagay ng icing at magulo ang greetings na nakasulat, lubos pa rin na nasiyahan si Kyungsoo sa effort ni Jongin.

"Thank you, Pa." Tumingin muna si Kyungsoo sa kambal na naglalaro ng harina sa sahig bago tumingkayad at humalik sa labi ni Jongin.

Napalabi si Jongin at ngumiti sa sobrang kilig. "Kain ka muna almusal, nagluto ako ng itlog. Linisin ko muna yung sahig."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kinuha na ang cake para ilagay sa lamesa.

Syempre, kinuha muna niya ang cellphone para kuhaan ng picture ang gawang cake ng pinakamamahal niyang asawa.

Bago pa mag-mop si Jongin ng sahig at paupuin ang kambal sa tabi ng nanay nila, kinuhaan din ni Jongin ng picture ng solo picture ang asawa na hawak ang cake.

Pagkatapos nun, kasama naman ni Kyungsoo ang kambal sa litrato. At huli, selfie na ng kanilang pamilya ang kinuha nila.

"Pa, di naman matabang ah?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain na ng cake na gawa ni Jongin.

"Talaga? Natabangan kasi ako."

"Hindi, okay lang yung ganito."

Pareho nilang sinusubuan ang kambal na kumakain din.

"Buti naman." Laking ginhawa ni Jongin sa narinig.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa mga anak na masayang kumakain din ng cake. "Gusto niyo pa?"

"Cake cake!" Hiling pa ni Daeho kaya sinubuan siya agad ni Jongin at pinunasan ang bibig nito.

"Mommy, pupu."

"Pupu?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin kay Daehyun na kaya pala nanahimik bigla sa upuan ay may iba na pala itong nararamdaman.

"Pupu." Sabi ulit ni Daehyun kaya binuhat na agad ni Jongin ang anak paalis ng kusina at sinamahan ang anak sa banyo.

"Pagtapos mo, sabihin mo sa akin, ok?"

Tumango si Daehyun na umiire na ngayon.

Matapos dumumi ng anak, niloko pa ito ni Jongin. "Baho, Hyun."

"Daddee, san po pupunta yung pupu?" Tanong ng anak habang hinuhugasan niya ito maigi.

"Sa ilalim ng lupa." Sagot ni Jongin.

"Sa ilalim ng bwahay nateen?"

"Oo." Sinuotan na niya ito ng shorts pagkatapos.

"E di mabaho sa ilalim ng bwahay nateen?" Gulat na sabi ng bata na tinawanan ni Jongin. Ginulo niya ang mahaba nang buhok ng anak.

"Dun sa lalagyan ng pupu mabaho." kinarga niya ang anak pabalik sa kusina para ituloy ang pag-kain. "Mamaya na ang tanong tungkol dyan. Kain muna."

Inupo ni Jongin si Daehyun sa tabi ni Daeho.

"Naghugas ba ng kamay, Hyun?"

"Opo." Sagot nito bago dumampot ng butil ng kanin at kinain iyon.

Susubo pa lang sana ulit si Jongin nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Daeho. "Daddeehh?"

"Hm?"

"Pupu."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at nginitian si Jongin. "Ako na bahala."

* * *

Araw naman ng Linggo kaya relaxed lang ang pamilya. 

Bago mag-siesta ay kasama nila ang kambal sa kama nila na nilalaro ang mga keyrings na bili ni Jongin sa Miniso na sina Lamee at Ninini--na pinangalanan ng kambal.

Kasalukuyang yakap ni Kyungsoo si Daeho at tinatapik ito nang marahan sa hita. "Papasok na kayo sa school. Excited ba mga baby namin?"

"Opooo~" 

"How old are you na nga ulit?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kambal sa gitna nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Fiiiive!!" Lahad ng dalawa sa limang daliri nila.

"Very good. What is your name?" 

"Daehoo Kiiim!"

"Daehyun Kiiim!"

"Ahh, ang galing ah!" Sabi ni Jongin sa mga anak. "Father's name?"

"Jongiiin Kiiiim!" korus ng dalawa na perpekto na ngayon ang pagbigkas sa pangalan na Jongin dahil noon Jonin ang nababanggit ng kambal.

"Mother's name?"

"Yuuungsoo Kiiim!"

"Kyung, anak. Say Kyung. Kyooong." Bigkas maigi ni Jongin sa kambal na oops, sablay pa rin pala sila sa pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

Pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo ang mag-aama habang himas ang buhok ni Daeho na kanyang katabi.

"Yuuung!"

"Kyu-kyu, Kyung." Ulit ni Jongin sa mga bata pero Yuungsoo pa rin ang bigkas nila sa pangalan ng kanilang ina.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa mga anak habang mukhang naiistress na si Jongin sa mga bata.

"Pa, wag mo na pilitin kung ganun pa rin bigkas nila. Jonin ka nga dati, tamo ngayon perfect na nila." Masayang pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak.

"Jonin?"

"Jonin."

Biglang sabi ng mga bata na lalo ngang ikinaistress ni teacher Jongin.

"Noo. It's Jongin. Jong-eeen!"

"Jonin." Sabi ng kambal na parang nang-aasar na dahil sa ngiti nila sa mga labi.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at napahalik sa noo ng mga anak. Habang si Kyungsoo, nagpipigil ng tawa sa stressed na mukha ng asawa.

"Pa, pagupitan natin sila mamaya. Haba na ng buhok nila."

"Oo nga eh. Mamaya paggising natin."

"Aalis pu tayo?" Tanong ni Daehyun sa kanila.

Si Daeoho nakapikit na. Antok na.

"Hm. Pagupit kayo ni Daeho mamaya. Pakalbo natin yung gilid tas tira natin yung gitna." Tawa ni Jongin na hindi gets ni Daehyun kaya humikab na lang ang bata.

"Bili tayo Jowibee?" Tanong pa ni Daehyun.

Si Daeho nakakapit na kay Kyungsoo at tulog na.

"Tanong mo si Mama."

"Mommeeh? Jowibee? Chwicken?" Tanong ni Daehyun sa ina.

"Sige, basta mamaya, magpapraktis ulit magsulat okay?"

Tumango si Daehyun at yumakap sa likuran ng kambal na nagalit bigla at mukhang ayaw magpayakap sa iba bukod kay Kyungsoo.

"Dito ka na lang kay Daddy, Hyun." 

Umakap na lang si Daehyun sa ama at sila ay natulog na.

* * *

Nasa kiddie salon na ang mag-anak sa isang mall.

Nakaupo lang ang mag-asawa sa waiting area habang hinihintay matapos ang kambal na nakaupo sa hugis sasakyan na upuan.

Dahil Mothers Day, maraming tao sa mall lalo na sa Jollibee nang dumaan sila roon.

"Pa, order na ako, ikaw na bahala sa dalawa."

"Sige. Yung wallet mo nasayo?"

"Oo." Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang kambal at nang mapansin siya ni Daeho, sabi nito:

"San punta Mommeeh?"

"Bili lang si Mama ng Jollibee niyo." Ngiti niya sa dalawa bago umalis.

Imbis na sa Jollibee mismo sila kumain, nag-take out na lang sila at sa bahay na lang kumain habang nanonood ng TV.

Sa mall kanina, binilhan ng mag-asawa ang kambal ng coloring books at crayons. Kaya pagdating nila agad sa bahay, nagkulay na ang dalawa. Lagpas lagpas pa nga lang.

Habang sinusubuan ng dalawa nag kambal ng pagkain, nagkukulay pa rin sina Daehyun at Daeho. Postponed muna ang agenda nila magpatuloy sa pag-aral magsulat.

"Mama!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Pinakita nila ang obrang likha sa mga magulang.

"Aba, ang ganda ah!" Puri ni Jongin sa mga anak.

"Wow, ang galing galing." Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ng kambal. "Colooorful!"

"Ready na talaga mag-school sa June, ano, Soo?" Komento ni Jongin bago uminom ng tubig.

"Ready na ready na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago tumabi kay Jongin at sumandal sa gilid nito.

Pinanood ng mag-asawa ang kambal na busy na ulit sa pagkukulay, bago sila tumayo at nagligpit na ng pinagkainan.

Bago matulog, inayos muli ni Kyungsoo ang mga naplantsa na niyang uniporme ng kambal.

Excited na siya sa pagpasok ng mga anak sa school sa kindergarten. Inenroll nila ang kambal sa school na pinagtuturuan ni Jongin.

Handa na ang mga gamit ng kambal mula sa bag, sapatos, medyas at gamit pang eskwela.

Di na siya makahintay pa na magprepera ng baon ng mga anak, na turuan sila tuwing may assignment at maging teacher nila sa munting bahay nila.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

Pumunta ang kambal kay Kyungsoo na sinusundan ni Jongin. Kakatapos lang ng mag-aama magsipilyo.

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang kabinet na pinagsabitan niya ng mga naplantsang mga uniporme ng mga anak."Nagbrush ba maigi? Patingin si Mommy. Eeeee." 

Pinakita ng kambal ang kanilang mga ngipin.

"Hm. Very good. Tulog na kayo."

Hinatid ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak sa kabilang kwarto na naka disenyo para sa kambal.

Inihiga ng mag-asawa ang kambal, at hinalikan sila pareho sa noo.

"Tulog na."

"Goodnight na."

Sabi nila sa mga bata, pero...

"Mommy, di po tayo kakanta?" Sabi ni Daeho sa ina. 

"Ay gusto niyo ba kumanta matulog?"

Tumango ang kambal kaya naman umupo muna si Jongin sa kama ni Daehyun at si Kyungsoo naman kay Daeho.

Nanahimik muna sila at nagsimula na kumanta si Kyungsoo.

_ 'Sana'y di magmaliw ang dati kong araw _

_ Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni nanay' _

Sa pagkanta ni Kyungsoo, isang matamis na ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi ni Jongin. Habang pinagmamasdan ang asawa at mga anak, nakaramdam siya ng alon ng kasiyahan. Sa dami ng pinagdaanan nila ni Kyungsoo noon, ngayon heto sila magkasama at may mga anak na.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang kumakanta nang buong puso. Ngumiti ito sa kanya at napagtanto niya na posible nga talaga na lalo ka pang ma-in love sa taong mahal mo.

Sa pagtapos ni Kyungsoo sa kanta, mahimbing na nanatutulog na ang mga bata.

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang mga unan ng kambal at ang kumot ng mga ito na nakalagay sa kanila.

Samantalang si Jongin, nakatitig lang sa asawa na kay sarap pakinggang umawit, na kay sarap damhin kung gano siya kaswerte sa napangasawa. Isa lang naman siyang kargador noon, walang maipagmamalaki--pero sa kabila nun, siya pa rin ang minahal ng isang Kyungsoo Doh.

Ang sarap balikan ng nakaraan, ngunit mas masarap na ang ngayon, ngayong magkasama na sila at wala nang humahadlang sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

"Tara na, Pa."

Tumayo si Jongin at nilahad ang kamay na hinawakan pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

Sumama na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at sinara na nila ang pinto sa kwarto ng kambal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Birthday ni Junhwan, inimbita kami sa bahay nila mamayang uwian." Paalam ni Jongin sa asawa nang ibigay nito sa kanya ang baon na adobong manok.

Junhwan, si Mr. So, co-teacher ni Jongin sa pinapasukang eskwelahan noon.

"Iinom kayo?" Tanong agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Baka? Pero baka onti lang yun."

"Sige. Mag-text ka kapag pauwi ka na ha." Humalik ang mag-asawa sa labi ng isa't isa.

Ang kambal, tulog pa kaya hindi na rin nila naaabutan ang Papa Daddy nila na umalis.

"Text mo din ako kapag dumating na yung taga-PLDT. Tsaka yung sinabi ko sayo, tingnan mo muna yung I.D ng pupunta bago mo papasukin. Mahirap na magtiwala agad."

"Alam ko, alam ko. Sige na, ma-late ka pa. Ingat ka. Text mo ko mamaya." Tugon ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na taimtim siyang tiningnan bago tapikin sa ulo at tsaka umalis na.

* * *

"What is this? Ba-na-na." Baybay ni Kyungsoo sa salita. Tinururuan na niyang magbasa ang mga anak.

"Ba-na-na." Korus nina Daeho at Daehyun na nasa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Very good." Proud na bati ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak.

"How about this?" Turo pa niya sa litrato ng lemon sa reading book na gamit ng mga bata.

"Le-mon." Bigkas ng kambal nang sabay na lubos na ikinatuwa lalo ni Kyungsoo dahil gumagaling na ang mga anak sa pagbabasa.

"Aba, ang galing naman na ng mga anak ko. Kiss nga kayo ni MamaMommy." Pinanggigilan ni Kyungsoo ng yakap at halik ang mga bata na humahagikgik pabalik.

"Mama..."

"Mommy..."

Banggit ng kambal na nakakapit sa ina.

Kakauwi lang ng mga bata galing eskwela. Kinder na ang mga ito at pangalawang linggo na silang pumapasok sa pribadong eskwelahan na pinagtatrabahuhan ngayon ni Jongin.

Pagkatapos mag-aral ng kambal saglit, sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanila, "Tulog na kayong dalawa para tumangkad kayo gaya ni Daddy."

"Bakit po si Daddy? E kayo po?"

"Opo, gusto ko kasing tangkad po ni Mommy."

Umakyat na ang kambal sa kanilang mga kama at binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang blinds at binuksan ang electricfan.

"Si Mommy niyo kasi maliit. Si Daddy matangkad."

"Di po kayo natutulog dati?" Tanong ni Daeho na ikinatawa bahagya ng nanay na nakapamewang na sa gitna ng kama ng mga anak.

"Natutulog naman, kaso di na ako lumaki. Hanggang ganito na lang ako." Sagot niya sa mga inosenteng mga anak. 

"Mommy, matangkad naman po kayo ee." Sabi ni Daehyun. "Kami po ni HoHo yung maliit."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo.

"Hay nako kayo talaga, tulog na kayo. Mamaya, gagawa si Mommy mango graham. Sige na, sleep na." Lambing niya sa mga anak bago ayusin muli ang electricfan ng magkapatid.

Natulog na ang kambal.

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto ng mga anak, sakto rin na may kumakatok sa kanilang gate. Ayan na ata ang taga PLDT para sa upgrade ng wifi connection nila.

Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa may gate. Isang lalaki ang nasa harapan.

Dahil sa nakaraang insidente sa kanilang subdivision sa ibang street, kung saan nilooban ng lasing na lalaki ang isang tindahan at muntik na i-rape ang mag-ina sa loob ng bahay, naging mahigpit lalo si Kyungsoo tuwing may kumakatok sa kanilang bahay. Silang tatlo lang din kase ng mga anak palagi sa bahay dahil may pasok si Jongin at di rin naman nagkulang ang asawa sa pagpapaalala sa kanya na mag-ingat lagi kahit nasa bahay lang.

Isa pa, di rin nakatulong ang isang balita nitong nakaraan tungkol sa pinatay na mag-iina ng dalawang lalaking inakala na utility man ng isang serbisyong pinagkunan.

Kaya naman doble ingat lagi si Kyungsoo. "Ano po yun?" Tanong niya.

"Kim po? Yung para sa PLDT?"

"May I.D po kayo?"

Nagpakita naman ang lalaki ng I.D pero napaisip din si Kyungsoo, pano kaya kung peke ang I.D na pinakita ng lalaki?

Ilang minutong deliberasyon, pinapasok din ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa loob ng kanilang bahay at sinundan ito sa loob papunta sa koneksyon ng kanilang internet.

Nang dumaan sa kwarto ng mga anak, nilock niya ang pinto nito at tsaka binantayan sa tabi ang lalaki na may kinakalikot sa koneksyon.

Tinext niya si Jongin.

_ 'Dito na yung sa pldt' _

_ 'hiningan mo ng i.d?' _

_ 'oo' _

_ 'ang mga bata?' _

_ 'tulog' _

Ilang minuto lang din naman at natapos rin ang lalaki.

"Ok na 'to." Sabi ng lalaki at may mga binanggit pa kay Kyungsoo.

Laking ginhawa niya nang umalis na ang lalaki. Nilock niya ang gate at tinext si Jongin.

_ 'ok na' _

_ 'lock mo ang gate ah' _

_ 'lock na' _

'😘'

Sumapit ang hapon at nanonood ang kambal. Si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagkuha ng orders sa kanyang online pastry shop na sideline na niya para pangdagdag rin sa ipon nilang mag-asawa. Ayaw naman niya na iasa lahat kay Jongin kaya ito ang alternatibo niya para kumita ng pera.

"Mama, mango gwaham po?" Sabi ni Daehyun sa kanya habang si Daeho ay humahagikgik na nakatutok lang sa T.V, nanonood ng Tom and Jerry.

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tumingin kay Daeho.

"Daeho, nak? Gusto mo din ba ng mango graham?"

Tumingin si Daeho sa gawi nila at tumango.

Tumungo si Kyungsoo sa kusina na sinundan ni Daehyun.

Pagkakuha ni Kyungsoo sa gawang mango graham sa ref, pumatong sa upuan si Daehyun at pinanood ang ina na humiwa sa mango graham.

Pinatikim naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang anak at ngumiti.

Pagkabalik nila sa sala, kumain na ang kambal ng mango graham nila habang nanonood ng T.V.

Nagtext si Jongin.

_ 'Dito na kami kina Junhwan' _

_ 'ok text ka pag pauwi ka na. wag ka magpagabi' _

_ 'ok po mahal 😘' _

* * *

Pagkatapos mag-hapunan ni Kyungsoo at ng mga kambal, nag-aral muna sila ulit saglit at naglaro pa ng Lego.

Mabilis ang oras kaya naman pagsapit ng alas nuwebe, nakahanda na silang tatlo matulog.

Pero wala pang balak matulog si Kyungsoo hangga't di pa dumadating si Jongin.

Habang naghihintay sa asawa, nanonood na lang muna si Kyungsoo ng drama sa T.V.

Alas diyes y media at wala pa rin si Jongin. Hindi pa rin ito nag-tetext at nababagot na si Kyungsoo.

Hindi na muna niya ito kinulit kanina dahil ayaw din naman niya na masakal ang asawa sa kanya.

Ang kaso nga lang, mag-aalas onse na at wala pa rin ang asawa. Miski text kung pauwi na ba ito o ano ay wala pa rin siyang natatanggap kaya tinext na niya ito.

_ 'san ka na?' _

Sabado naman kinabukasan, oo, pero para kay Kyungsoo, isang text lang naman ang gusto niya kaso wala talaga.

Alas dose y media, may kalampag sa may gate.

Agad pumunta sa labas si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang ilaw. 

Si Jongin nakarating na.

"Nabasa mo ba text ko?" Pamewang niya.

Lasing ang asawa. Gumegewang-gewang na papalapit sa kanya at yumakap.

"Jongin amoy alak ka bitiwan mo nga ako!"

Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo sa hawak ng asawa. Binitawan naman siya nito at pumasok sila sa loob.

Agad napaupo si Jongin sa may sala, nagtanggal ng butones ng damit at humiga.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. "Bakit ginabi ka na? Alam mo ba kung anong oras na?"

Nakapatong ang isang braso ni Jongin sa kanyang noo.

"A-Alas nuwebe..." sagot nito.

Di makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng asawa kaya hinampas niya ito ng throw pillow. "Tumayo ka nga dyan at maligo ka, ang baho baho mo. Alas nuwebe ka dyan, mag-aalauna na, Jongin."

"Weh?" 

Napairap si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Opo, mag-aalauna na po. Maligo ka na! Di ka man lang nagtetext kung asan ka na. Pag-aalalahin mo pa ako."

"D-Di ko naman namalayan eh." Lasing na sagot ni Jongin nang mapaupo. "Dami ko nainom. Minsan lang naman 'to."

Napailing si Kyungsoo.

Dismayado sa asawa. "Jongin, teacher ka alalahanin mo. Pano kung may nakakita sayo ha? Ano? Gagayahin ka ng mga estudyante mo? Tsaka isang text lang, Jongin. Isang text mo lang talaga ang gusto ko pero wala."

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. "Bakit galit ka? Lasing lang ako sesermonan mo na ako?"

Umiikot na ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "Galit ba ako? Pinapaalalahan lang naman kita na guro ka ah? At di ba sabi ko sayo magtext ka kung pauwi ka na. Yun lang naman ah?"

"Deh, galit ka eh. Pinagdidiinan mo. Di naman kami sa labas uminom. Sa loob naman ng bahay."

"Sige, pagpalagay na natin na sa loob nga kayo ng bahay uminom eh pero pano kung may nakasalubong ka na estudyante mo? Ano na lang magiging tingin nila sayo?"

"Bakit mo ba sinasabi yan e uminom lang naman ako. Wala naman nakakita."

Ayaw na makipagtalo pa ni Kyungsoo. "Bahala ka wag ka matutulog sa kwarto. Ayoko na may katabing lasing na hindi nag-iisip!"

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at nagsara ng pinto.

"Kyungsoo!" Tawag ni Jongin sa asawa pero hilong-hilo na talaga siya kaya napahiga na lang ulit sa sala.

Pero nilapitan siya ulit ni Kyungsoo at inabutan ng pambihis na damit. "Maligo ka." Sabi nito bago pumasok muli sa kwarto at nilockan ang asawa.

Humiga si Kyungsoo sa kama na inis na inis. Pero kinalaunan ay nakatulog na rin dala ng pagod at pagkairita.

* * *

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa bisig ng asawa. 

Alas seis ng umaga at mahimbing ang tulog ni Jongin.

Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaganapan pagkauwi ni Jongin kung saan nagtalo silang mag-asawa.

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang braso sa beywang niya at tiningnan nang matalim si Jongin bago tumayo at iwanan ito sa kama.

Pagkalabas ng kwarto, tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak sa kwarto nila at gaya ni Jongin, mahimbing pa rin ang tulog ng dalawa.

Dumiretso siya sa kusina sunod para makapaghanda na ng agahan.

Nang maihanda na ang agahan, gising na sina Daehyun at Daeho na nanghihingi na sa kanya ngayon ng gatas. Nagdedede pa rin kasi sila sa bote.

Matapos magtimpla at ibigay sa mga anak ang bote ng gatas, natulog ulit si Daeho, pero si Daehyun, sa sala humiga para dumede habang nanonood ng t.v.

Habang naghuhugas ng kamay, may pumulupot sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at may sumandal pa sa kanyang balikat.

"Jongin, ano ba."

Pagpupumiglas ni Kyungsoo pero matigas rin ang ulo ng asawa. Parang dikya kung makakapit.

"Jongin, ano ba!" Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo sa asawa nang bumitaw ito sa kanya.

Iba na rin ang awra ni Jongin. "Bakit ba galit ka?"

"Pwede ba Jongin wag ka muna magulo?"

"Bakit ba ganyan ka? Dahil lasing ako kagabi?"

Napalunon sa sariling laway si Kyungsoo dahil ibang-iba si Jongin kapag galit. "Di naman yun ang punto ko eh. Wag mo lang akong guluhin dahil may tinatapos pa ko dito. Wala ako sa mood, Jongin, ah."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at umalis ng kusina.

Sa araw na iyon, hindi sila sabay-sabay na kumain ng agahan.

Di rin pinapansin ni Kyungsoo ang asawa dahil naiinis pa rin talaga siya rito dahil sa kagabi.

Nakapaglaba na si Kyungsoo at nakapamalantsa pero wala pa rin gana si Kyungsoo kausapin ang asawa.

Nakikipaglaro lang si Jongin sa mga anak at tinuturuan din magbasa at sumulat. Kung guro si Jongin sa paaralan, guro pa rin siya sa bahay sa kanilang mga anak ni Kyungsoo.

Habang pinapanood ang kambal magsulat, pasulyap-sulyap naman si Jongin sa asawa na namamalantsa sa loob ng kanilang kwarto.

"Daehyun, Daeho, iwan lang kayo saglit ni Papa ah, punta ako kay Mama niyo." himas niya sa ulo ng dalawa bago pumasok sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingala ang asawa sa kanya pero saglit lang. 

"Mahal, usap tayo."

Hindi kumikibo si Kyungsoo. Patuloy lang ito sa pamamalantsa at tila walang naririnig.

Umupo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama at huminga nang malalim. "Sorry na, mali ako. Pasensya na kagabi lasing na lasing ako. Naparami kasi."

Wala pa ring reaksyon si Kyungsoo.

"Di naman dapat talaga ako magpapakalasing kaso napaganda talaga yung kwentuhan kagabi. Ayun, nagbahagian kami ng love story. Yung pinsan kasi ni Junhwan sawi. Ayaw na daw magmahal kasi dami balakid, dami pinagdadaanan. Kaya ayun, para di siya mawalan ng pag-asa, napakwento ako ng pinagdaanan natin tsaka yung iba. Wala naman kasing relasyon na di dumadaan sa problema. Di ba?"

Hinahanger ni Kyungsoo ang uniporme ng mga anak na tapos na plantsahin.

Nagpatuloy lang si Jongin sa pagkwento kahit mukhang di pa rin talaga sya papansinin ng asawa.

"Sorry, di kita natext. Nawala na sa isip ko, Soo. Pasensya na." 

Wala pa ring imik si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang sa ginagawa.

Tumayo na si Jongin at niyakap mula sa likod ang asawa. "Sorry na. Sorry nagpakalasing ako. Tama ka, Soo, pano pala kung may nakakita sa akin na estudyante ko? Dapat di ako nagpakalasing. Pasensya na talaga."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang asawa. "Jongin, wala naman kaso sa akin na uminom ka. Ang akin lang, wag ka maging pabaya. N-Nag-aalala lang din naman kasi ako sayo. Sabi mo kasi kung may inuman, onti lang iinumin mo. Di ko naman inasahan na mapaparami ka. Pano pala kung may nagawa ka nang wala ka sa huwisyo dahil sa kalasingan mo? Ayokong mapahamak ka. Isang text lang din naman ang kailangan ko sayo para malaman ko kung asan ka na, kasi mag-aalala talaga ako sayo."

Nanatili lang nakayakap si Jongin sa asawa at hinawi ang buhok nitong hanggang balikat.

"Sorry, ulit, Soo." Pinatong ni Jongin ang baba niya sa balikat ng mabango niyang asawa. "Bati na ba tayo?"

"Nag-away ba tayo?" Uniporme naman ni Jongin ang pinaplantsa niya ngayon.

"Hindi ba? Di ba galit ka sa akin?"

"Di ako galit, dismayado lang."

"Di mo nga ako pinansin maghapon."

"Nagpapalamig lang ng ulo kasi baka kung ano pa masabi ko sayo at baka tuluyan akong magalit sayo."

"Sorry talaga, Soo. Di ko na uulitin sa susunod, pangako."

"Hm. Sana nga di mo na ulitin. Kung alam mo lang kung ano na sumasagi sa isip ko kagabi kasi wala ka pa."

"Nandito naman na ako, Mahal. Pero pangako, di na kita ulit paghihintayin ng ganun katagal." 

"Sus, pinaghintay nga kita noon sa 7 eleven kaya quits na tayo."

"Di ka naman sumulpot nun. At least ngayon, ilang oras ka lang naghintay.

"Ah ganon?" 

"Biro lang. 'To naman." humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ng asawa at leeg na may panggigigil.

"Pa naman, namamalantsa ako."

Hindi tumigil si Jongin sa pagpugpog ng halik sa asawa na kahit magkasama sila maghapon sa bahay ay miss na miss pa rin niya.

Hindi niya masikmura na hindi siya pinapansin ng butihing asawa buong araw.

Sumipsip si Jongin sa sensitibong parte sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Gigil na gigil sa asawa habang ito ay namamalantsa.

"Ah...Jong-"

"Papa!"

"Daddee!!" Pumasok ang kambal sa kwarto at mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro na kumalas ang mag-asawa sa isa't-isa.

Pulang-pula si Kyungsoo na tiningnan nang masama si Jongin. Kamuntikan na silang mahuli ng mga anak. Yun pa naman din ang ayaw ni Kyungsoo mangyari.

Ngiting humihingi ng patawad ang bigay ni Jongin sa asawa na may pagbuka ng bibig na pormang, 'sorry' bago sinalubong ang kamabal.

"Tapos na po kami magsulat!" Sabi ni Daeho habang pinapakita ang nasulat nitong pangalan sa papel.

"Tingnan mo po, Daddee." Wika naman ni Daehyun habang pinapakita kay Jongin ang papel niya.

Nasa dalawang kandungan ni Jongin ang kambal at tiningnan niya maigi ang sulat ng dalawang anak.

"Daehyun, yung letter n mo ginawa mo na namang m. Isang kurba lang, nak."

"Ay, isa lang po ba, Daddee? Nakakalimutan ko po kase ee."

"Isa lang, nak. Tapos yung letter i sa Kim mo walang tuldok sa taas. Dapat meron."

Ngumuso si Daehyun at tiningnan maigi ang papel bago nagkamot ng ulo.

"Papa, yung akin po. Ganda po ba?" Si Daeho naman ang nagpabida.

"Hm, nak, yung letter o mo parang letter c. Dugtungin mo, kapag inikot mo sulat mo. Tapos yung letter m mo sa Kim tatlo ang kurba." Natawa na lang si Jongin sa sulat ng mga anak. Tinapik niya ang dalawa sa ulo at ginulo pa ang kanilang buhok. "Pero very good kayo ah? Lapit niyo na makabisa pagsulat ng pangalan niyo."

"Yey!" Palakpak ng magkapatid.

"Pwede na po kami kumain ng mango gwaham ni mommy po?"

"Mango gwaham, daddee, pweasee!!"

Kiniss ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kambal. "Sige sige, pakita niyo muna kay MamaMommy niyo yung sulat niyo."

"Mama! Mommy! Tingnan niyo po oh!"

Tapos na mamalantsa si Kyungsoo at hinahanger na lang niya ang huling uniporme ni Jongin na plinantsa niya.

"Patingin nga." Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dalawang papel na nakapresenta sa kanya. "Aba, ang galing naman ng mga anak ko. Onti na lang perfect niyo na ah."

Nakangiti lang si Jongin habang pinapanood ang mag-iina.

"Yeyy!!" Tuwang-tuwa na talon ng kambal. "Pwede na po kami mag-mango gwaham ni Hyunnie?"

"Mango gwaham! Mango gwaham!" Cheer ni Daeho.

"Oo naman, pwedeng-pwede. Sabi ba ni Daddy niyo, hindi?"

"Sabi po ni Daddy pagtapos daw po namin magsulat."

"O, e, tapos naman na kayo. Pakuha na kayo kay Daddy niyo." Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa na papunta na sa kambal.

"Halina kayo." 

Sumunod ang kambal sa kanilang ama at bago lumabas ng kwarto, tumingin ang mag-asawa sa mata ng bawat isa at nagbigayan sila ng matamis na ngiti.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pag-ayos ng mga plinantsa, magaan na ang loob na nakapag-usap na sila ni Jongin at okay na ulit sila.

* * *

Sumapit ang gabi at habang nag-aaply ng toner si Kyungsoo sa harap ng salamin sa kwarto nila yumakap na naman si Jongin sa likuran niya at mapaglarong kinagat-kagat siya nito sa exposed niyang makinis at maputing balikat.

"Jongin, ano ba."

"Bampira ako ngayon, wag ka makulit, mahal." Maharot na naman si Jongin sa kanya na kumagat na sa leeg ng asawa.

"Jongin!!"

Humampas na si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Jongin, gabi na!"

"Gabi na nga kaya bampira na ako ngayon, ikaw ang biktima ko." Kumagat-kagat na naman ito sa mabangong leeg ng asawa.

"Jongin, ano ka ba! Di pagkain leeg ko."

Humagikgik si Jongin, pero nanatiling nakaakap lang kay Kyungsoo.

"Ang bango bango mo naman kasi masyado, nakakagigil. Kelan na ba tayo gagawa ulit ng baby girl natin? Para may little Hyesoo na tayo."

"Wag muna ngayon, wala ako sa mood. Tsaka may 20% pa ako na tampo sayo no!"

Tinapon na ni Kyungsoo ang ginamit na bulak at tumungo na sa kama.

Inayos niya ang higaan nila at nasa tabi na naman niya si Jongin, yakap na naman ulit siya.

"Di ko naman sinabi ngayon na tayo gumawa, mahal. Tinatanong ko lang." Kumagat-kagat na naman si Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ano ba." 

Huminto si Jongin at tumawa.

Hinalik-halikan niya ang leeg ng misis habang yakap ito sa maliit nitong beywang.

"J-Jongin, mamamalengke pa ako bukas."

Tumigil na si Jongin. "Di ba ako na mamamalengke?"

Kumawala na si Kyungsoo sa bisig ng asawa at humiga. "Ako na, baka bilasang isda na naman mabili mo."

"Isang beses lang yun." Depensa ni Jongin bago pinatay ang ilaw at tumabi sa asawa. "Siraulo yung pinagbilhan ko. Di naman bilasa yung pinili ko. Loko yun pinalitan niya."

Inaasar lang ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Defensive mo naman masyado, mahal, oo na, mas maalam ka sa palengke kesa sa akin. Ikaw na."

Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo palapit sa kanya at niyakap muli. "Ako na mamalengke ah?"

"Oo na nga. Ikaw na. Turn mo naman na."

"Sabi mo kasi ikaw na."

"Niloloko lang kita, kagat ka kasi nang kagat sa leeg ko."

Humalik si Jongin sa noo ng asawa.

"Pero kapag nasa mood ka na, gawa na tayo ng baby girl ah?"

"Magkaka-mood lang ako gumawa kung 7 years old na sina Ho at Hyun."

"Soo, ang tagal naman." Ingit ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Aba, Jongin, hayok na hayok ka?"

"Ikaw kasi eh, inaakit mo ako lagi."

"Ha?"

"Ang ganda at bango bango mo kasi lagi. Gusto kita panggigilan."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa dibdib. "Sus, dati nung inaakit kita walang epekto sayo, tas ngayon, gustong gusto mo na?"

"Di pa naman kasi tayo kasal nun. Nirerespeto pa rin naman kasi kita kahit jowa na kita."

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa at tinapik. "Willing naman ako ibigay sayo katawan ko kahit magjowa pa lang tayo noon. Tulog na tayo, antok na ako, Pa."

"Di ka na nagtatampo?"

Pumikit na si Kyungsoo. "20% pa nga."

"Pano ko gagawing zero yan?"

"Kapag natulog ka na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na nginitian ni Jongin at sumunod na sa asawa sa pagtulog. Pero syempre, di mawawala ang pagkiss niya sa labi ng reyna ng buhay niya at pagsabi ng sweet dreams sa kanya.

Natapos ang araw na okay na okay na sila.


	7. Chapter 7

Bayaran na ng tuition fee sa pinapasukan na eskwelahan ng mga anak na sa pinagtatrabahuhan din naman ni Jongin.

Ang kaso lang, naiwan ni Jongin ang pambayad sa tuition fee ng mga anak.

_ 'Pa naiwan mo yung pera' _

_ 'Onga eh mahal sorry ah. Pano yan punta ka dito?' _

_ 'Ito paalis na kami ng mga anak mo. Wala naman siguro pila dyan ano?' _

_ 'di ko lang alam, mahal :( sorry' _

_ 'ok lang ano ka ba haha' _

_ 'love u mahal ko 😘' _

_ 'sus wala talab yan magturo ka na' _

_ 'ok text mo ko pag dito na kayo' _

_ 'ok' _

Pagkabulsa ng cellphone ay sumabay na si Kyungsoo sa service ng kambal. Buti na lang at pumayag si Manong Berting kaya hindi na rin naging hassle kay Kyungsoo ang mag-commute.

"Mama mommy, papasok ka rin po ba iskul?" Tanong ni Daehyun na nakasandal sa kanya habang si Daeho ay nakasilip naman sa bintana, tinitingnan ang mga lugar na dinaraanan nila.

"Babayad si mommy ng tuition niyo para makapag-exam kayo."

"Papasok ka nga po iskul, mommy?"

"Papasok oo."

Suminghap si Daehyun. "Mag-aaral ka rin po, mommy?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng anak at hinawi ang buhok nito. "Hindi nak. Papasok ako sa loob ng school niyo para magbayad ng tuition fee."

"Ay, kala ko po tatabi po kayo sa amin ni Daeho." Nagtakip ng bibig ang anak at bumungisngis.

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng anak at tiningnan si Daeho. "Daeho, nak, ayusin ko lampin mo sa likod."

Sumunod agad ang anak at pinaayos sa ina ang lampin sa likod nito at humikab.

"Antok na?"

Ngumuso si Daeho at tumango. "Mommy, sarap po matulog kasi malamig."

"Maya anak pag-uwi tulog kayo ni Hyunhyun para matangkaran niyo si Papa Daddy niyo."

Tumawa ang kambal at nag-usap ang magkapatid habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana.

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa ka-service ng mga anak na nakaupo sa harapan nila. Babae ito at umiinom na ng Zesto. Nginitian niya ang batang babae pero tinitigan lang siya nito bago tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Mahiyain ang bata palagay niya.

Di tuloy niya maiwasang isipin na magkaron muli sila ni Jongin ng anak na babae.

Siguro isang araw kapag nakaluwag na sila ay sundan na nila ng panibagong supling ang kambal.

* * *

Pagkarating sa eskwelahan ay hinatid din ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak sa classroom nila.

Hiwalay ng building ang preparatory sa elementary at malayo rin ang lakaran kung dadalawin pa niya si Jongin.

_ 'dito na kami' _

Pagtago sa cellphone, sinabihan niya ang mga anak, "Alis na si mama mommy babayad na ako tuition fee. Papakabait kayong dalawa, okay?"

"Okay po mama mommy!" Korus ng kambal bago yumakap sa binti ng ina.

Maganda ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo nang hagkan siya ng mga anak kaya hinagkan niya rin ang mga ito.

"Sige na, punta na kayo sa mga upuan niyo."

Sumunod ang kambal at umupo na sa designated seats nila.

"Mrs. Kim, kayo po pala yan." 

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo ay binati siya ng guro ng mga anak. "Good morning po, Ms. Lim."

"May problema po ba kina Daehyun at Daeho?"

"Naku wala po, Miss. Hinatid ko lang po yung mga bata. Magbabayad po kasi ako ngayon ng tuition nila."

"Ahh."

"Kamusta naman po ba mga anak ko sa klase?"

"Wala naman akong problema sa kanila. Actually po napakatalino po ng kambal. Mahiyain nga lang ho si Daeho. Si Daehyun naman po napakabibo. Pero pareho naman po silang masunurin at behaved." Pagpapatuloy ng adviser ng kambal. Pareho pa silang napatingin sa mga bata mula sa labas ng pintuan.

Gaya nga ng sabi ng guro, tahimik lang si Daeho. Nakapirme lang ito sa kanyang upuan at may nilalarong lego sa desk nito mula sa toy box ng classroom nila. Habang si Daehyun naman ay nakikipag-usap sa kaklase nitong babae sa kabilang side ng classroom.

Nagpakawala ng hininga si Kyungsoo at napangiti habang pinagmamasdan ang mga anak. "Sige po, Ms. Lim una na po ako."

"Sige po, Mrs. Kim." 

Nagkangitian sila. Kaso napansin ni Kyungsoo na napatingala ang guro at ngumiti muli sa kanila bago pumasok sa silid.

May umakbay kay Kyungsoo.

Pagtingala niya, si Jongin iyon.

"Pa!"

"Wala ba kiss mahal ko?" Nguso ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napakurot si Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa. Mahina lang naman.

"Nagulat ako sayo." Sumilip muli si Kyungsoo sa mga anak kaya napasilip na rin si Jongin sa kanila.

"Start na ba ng class nila?"

"Hm." Hinarap ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Bat ka nandito? Wala ka na ba klase?"

"Wala. Mamaya pa ulit 10. 9 pa lang naman oh." Sipat ni Jongin sa relos niyang regalo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Lumakad na sila papunta sa Cashier sa Finance at Accounting office ng school.

"Nakausap ko si Ms. Lim kanina tungkol sa mga bata."

Nasa loob ng mga bulsa ni Jongin ang mga kamay habang naglalakad sa tabi ng asawa. "Ano daw?"

"Na matalino at behaved mga anak natin." Proud na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Syempre, mana sa akin." Pagmamayabang ni Jongin na kinatawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Wow ha. So sa akin wala sila minana?"

"Meron no. Yung kakyutan mo." Depensa agad ni Jongin. Napahimas na sa batok habang may ngiting kinikilig.

"Cute ka dyan. Hmp!" Binilisan ni Kyungsoo lumakad kunwari'y di kontento sa sagot ng asawa pero may ngiti rin namang nakasilay sa labi niya.

Malapad ang ngiti ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang papalayong asawa at tsaka tumakbo sa kanya. "Mahal! Wait lang!"

* * *

Hindi nagtagal ang mag-asawa sa cashier dahil mabilis lang naman ang naging transaksyon nila. Bukod pa roon, lima lang ang naabutan nilang nakapila sa pagbayad ng tuition fee.

"Uwi ka na?" Tanong ni Jongin sa asawa habang inaayos ang laman ng wallet bago ipasok ito sa sling bag niya.

"Daan ako bangko, mahal. Diretso grocery na rin siguro ako para sa Sabado sa bahay lang tayo. Sayang naman kung uuwi na ako tutal nasa labas naman na ako."

"Hatid na kita sa gate."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa asawa at inayos ang kwelyo at buhok nito bago sila lumakad sa may gate.

Habang naglalakad, may mga nakasalubong silang co-teachers ni Jongin at binati nila si Kyungsoo.

May pagkamahiyain pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanila kahit nameet na niya ang iba sa mga ito.

Samantala, may mga magulang ng mga estudyante ni Jongin ang nakakita sa kanilang dalawa. Usapan pa nga nila:

"Yun ba yung misis ni Mr. Kim? Ang ganda. Ang puti. Artistahin"

"Oo nga no. Bagay na bagay sila." Sinundan nila ng tingin ang mag-asawa.

"Balita ko dito rin nag-aaral mga anak nila."

"Kay gandang mga bata panigurado mga anak nila no? Gwapong tatay tsaka magandang nanay sila oh."

"Di na ako magtataka. Panigurado gwapo't magaganda mga anak niyan."

May sumingit na tahimik na nanay. "Sana ol, no?"

* * *

"Pa, anong oras na, mag-aalas diyes na. Balik ka na." 

"Opo, babalik na. Hinatid ko lang maganda kong misis dito." Tawa niya habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. 

"May ipapabili ka ba?"

Nag-isip muna si Jongin. "Mhm...pang-shave, mahal. Mapurol na pang-shave ko."

Hinimas niya ang tumutusok na niyang patubong bigote at balbas. 

"Yun lang?"

"Opo, mahal, yun lang."

"Okay. Alis na ako..."

Humawak si Jongin sa palapulsuhan ng asawa.

"Oh bakit?"

Ngumuso si Jongin.

Natatawa si Kyungsoo pero siya ay nagpigil at napataas lang ng kilay.

"Kiss ko, mahal. Di mo ko kiniss kanina." Pinahaba lalo ni Jongin ang nguso niya. Walang hiya-hiya.

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo sa asal ng asawa pero magaling siya magpigil. Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na natatawa ang gwardiya sa guard house na katabi lang nila. Namula siya at kinurot ang braso ng asawa. "Mali-late ka na, mahal. Mamaya na sa bahay kiss mo."

"Di na makaantay labi ko, mahal. Kiss mo na, dali." Nguso pa rin ni Jongin.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid. Nag-aalinlangan na dito sila sa eskwelahan ng anak at pinagtatrabahuhan ni Jongin naghaharutan.

"May makakakita sa atin." Reklamo niya pero di pa rin nagpatinag si Jongin.

"Asawa naman kita, tsaka kiss lang naman sa lips saglit. Di naman torrid, mahal...unless..." inasar niya ang misis at sinayaw ang mga kilay.

"Pa-unless unless ka nang nalalaman ngayon." Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo at pumatak ng mabilis na halik sa labi ng asawa. "Ayan, okay na?"

Humawak si Jongin sa labi at ngumiti. "Okay na. Energized na ulit ako."

"Sus. Sige na, balik ka na. Mamaya na lang sa bahay."

"Kikiss ulit tayo? Torrid na?"

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng asawa pero natawa rin. "Ewan, depende sa mood. Maya na nga ulit, Jongin."

Tumawa si Jongin at humawak sa beywang ng asawa. Nilakad niya ito sa labas ng gate.

"Kiss ulit." Nguso ulit niya.

Kumiss naman din ulit si Kyungsoo. "Tama na. May mamaya pa."

"Okay po, asawa ko."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at umiling.

Tumawag si Jongin ng tricycle para sa asawa. Pagkasakay ni Kyungsoo, sa isang malagkit na tingin lang nila sa isa't-isa, alam na nila ang ibig sabihin nun:  _ 'see u later'. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handog ko ngayong may bagyo at dahil miss ko na 'tong pamilyang 'to!

Sabado at nasa kusina si Kyungsoo na naghahanda ng uulamin nilang pananghalian habang nakikinig sa DZBB sa TV para malaman ang mga detalye tungkol sa paparating na bagyo.

Nasa sala naman ang kambal na sina Daeho at Daehyun na nagkukulay sa kanilang coloring book.

"Mama!! Signal number one po tayoo!" Anunsyo ni Daehyun sa kanya habang naghihiwa siya ng kalabasa. Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil nakikinig pala ang anak sa balita.

"Talaga, nak? Ano pa sabi sa TV?" Tanong niya sa mga ito kahit rinig naman niya ang sinasabi sa balita.

"Mag-charge daw po ng cellphone!" Sagot naman ni Daeho na dinugtungan din agad ni Daehyun.

"Patayin daw po yung _swish_ daw po ng kuryente!"

Natatawa si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang mga anak.

"Mommy hawakan daw po yung mga bata kapag pupunta daw po sa _evaweyshuun_ center!"

"Anak, e-va-kyu-wey-shon." Pagtatama niya sa anak na inulit ng kambal.

"Evaweyshon!"

Natawa si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang ang mga anak. "O sige mga anak, makinig lang kayo dyan ng balita tapos balitaan niyo si Mommy, oki?"

"Owki!" Sagot ng dalawang bata nang biglang sumulpot si Jongin na nakasuot ng sumbrero.

"Ano ginagawa ng mga bulilit ko?" Tanong ni Jongin sa mga bata.

"Cocolor po, Daddy." Sagot ni Daeho.

"Kikinig din po ng balita para kay Mommy." Sagot naman ni Daehyun.

Sa narinig, napalingon si Kyungsoo at nagtanong, "O san ka pupunta?"

"Hihiram ako hagdan kina pareng Moonkyu. Aakyat ako sa bubong tingnan ko kung may natutuklap o ano. Mahirap na, bukas na yung bagyo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "O sige. Ingat ka sa taas baka madulas ka."

"Oo naman." Sagot ni Jongin bago tapikin sa ulo ang kambal at umalis ng bahay.

Tanong ni Daeho sa kambal, "San punta si Daddy?"

Sumagot si Daehyun habang nagkukulay, "Di ko alam."

* * *

Maya-maya pa habang niluluto ni Kyungsoo ang ulam nilang kalabasa ay nakarinig na siya ng yapak sa bubong.

Malamang nandoon na si Jongin.

At dahil mukhang narinig din ng mga bata ang yapak sa taas na ikinagulat nila, tanong nila sa ina.

"Mama, mommy, ano po yun??"

Iniwan na muna ni Kyungsoo ang niluluto at sumilip sa labas. Kita niya ang hagdan na ginamit ni Jongin kaya tinabihan niya ang mga anak at tiningnan ang mga kinulayan ng mga ito.

"Aba, nag-iimprove mga chikiting ko ah." Komento niya sa gawa ng mga anak kahit na lagpas-lagpas pa rin ang mga ito magkulay.

"Mama ano yung tumutunog sa taas po?" Kasabay sa tanong ni Daehyun ay ang pagkalabog muli sa bubong.

Inakbayan ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak. "Andun si Daddy niyo chinicheck yung bubong natin." Explain niya sa mga anak na namangha dahil nasa bubong ang Daddy nila.

"Pano po napunta dun si Daddy? Lumipad?" Gulat na tanong ni Daeho na ikinatawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi, hindi. Halikayo." Dinala ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak sa labas. "Kita niyo yang hagdan? Dyan umakyat si Daddy."

Tumingin sila sabay-sabay sa taas at tinakpan ang mga mata sa nakakasilaw na langit.

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" Tawag ng mga anak sa tatay nila at nang marinig ni Jongin ang boses ng mga anak ay dumungaw ito sa baba at nakita ang mag-iina na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Papa!!" Masayang kaway ni Daehyun sa kanya gayon din ni Daeho.

Napangiti si Jongin sa pamilya niya.

"Nagtanong kasi yung dalawa ano daw yung kumakalabog sa taas tapos kung lumipad ka daw ba papunta dyan!" Explain ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na natawa.

"Bababa na rin ako!"

Sa ibaba, manghang-mangha ang kambal makita ang Daddy nila bumaba ng hagdan.

"Woah!"

Umalis saglit si Jongin para isauli ang hagdan kina Moonkyu.

Pagkabalik niya, nagtakbuhan ang kambal papunta sa kanya. 

"Daddy di po kayo takot sa taas?"

"Papa, ano po ginawa niyo dun?"

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang pamilya. Lumapit din siya kinalaunan at tinanggal ni Jongin ang suot na sumbrero.

Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang asawa.

"Di ako takot mga anak. Mababa lang naman yan. Pero wag kayong aakyat ng bubong ah? Hindi pwede yun sa bata."

"Opo, Daddy." Korus ng kambal.

"Pero ano po ginawa niyo dun?"

Pumasok na sa loob ang mag-anak dahil tumataas na lalo ang sikat ng araw.

"Tiningnan ko kung okay pa ba yung kapit ng bubong natin kasi di ba bukas may bagyo? Syempre ayaw ni Daddy na tangayin yung bubong natin kasi mababasa tayo pag wala na tayong bubong." Malinaw at simpleng explanation niya sa mga bata.

"O e kamusta naman yung bubong?" Diretso agad ni Kyungsoo sa niluluto para icheck iyon.

"Okay pa naman, mahal. Pagkatapos ng bagyo check ko na lang din ulit."

"Buti naman. Yung flashlights pala, Dy, charge mo na. Baka mag-brownout niyan bukas."

"Kailan daw ba mag-lalandfall yung bagyo?"

"Bukas daw ng umaga. Pero hindi pa dito sa atin yun."

"Hm. Kung kailan long weekend may bagyo naman."

"Kaya nga eh." Kumutsara si Kyungsoo ng sabaw na niluluto. Inihipan yun at pinatikim kay Jongin. "Anong lasa?"

"Okay naman." 

"Sure? Hindi matabang? Hindi maalat?"

"Sure." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago humalik sa labi niya. "Charge ko na yung flashlights tsaka yung powerbank!" Sabi ni Jongin nang papunta na siya sa kwarto nila.

"Okay!"

* * *

Pagdating ng ala una ay biglang kumulimlim na ang langit.

Tapos na mananghalian ang pamilya at tulog na ang kambal sa kwarto nila.

Habang ang mag-asawa, sinusulit ang mga oras na makapag-sosolo sila.

Sarado at locked ang pinto. Mainit sa loob ng kanilang kwarto habang nagbabadya naman sa labas ang malakas na ulan.

Nitong mga nakaraang weekends, sa tuwing tulog ang mga bata, puspusan naman ang mag-asawa sa paggawa ng panibagong baby.

Dahil hindi pa sila nagtatagumpay rito, sige lang sila sa kayod sa kama.

Matapos maligo ng mag-asawa, sa kama ang bagsak nila. 

Sa una ay naglalambingan lang ang dalawa kung saan yakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo ay panay himas naman sa malaking katawan ng asawa.

"Mahal, sex tayo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang nakakagat sa labi.

Napalunon si Jongin at nanghihina sa tuwing si Kyungsoo mismo ang nagrerequest sa kanya ng ganito.

Tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa noo ng asawa. "Cute cute mo."

"Hindi sexy?" Salubong ng mga kilay ni Kyungsoo.

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa. "Pareho. Sexy at cute."

"Dali na, sex na tayo." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Nagpapacute para makuha ang gusto.

"Tanghali?"

"Oo, ano ngayon kung tanghali. Sige na..." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at nilagay iyon sa dibdib niya. 

Napalunon si Jongin at hinayaan na si Kyungsoo ang mag-guide sa kamay niya.

Pigil na pigil si Jongin dahil tanghali at nagbabadya sa labas ang malakas na ulan. Kadalasan kasi, gabi nila ito ginagawa pero mukhang uhaw na uhaw si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya nagpadala na siya sa agos at hinalikan ang asawa habang himas-himas ang dibdib nito.

Nagsalo sila sa isang mainit na halik habang kumakapa sa bawat sulok ng kanilang mga katawan hanggang sa wala na silang saplot na suot.

Lulong si Jongin sa bawat magagandang ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing hinahawakan niya ang katawan nito.

Sinasamba ni Jongin ang katawan ng asawa sa pamamagitan ng halik at paghimas sa bilugang dibdib nito.

Nag-iinit din naman ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo sa bawat haplos ni Jongin. Siya'y napapaliyad lalo na sa tuwing sinusubo ni Jongin ang usbong niya.

Tulad ngayon kung saan pinapanood niya ang asawa sa gitna ng mga binti niya at pinagpipiyestahan ang dibdib niya.

Sige sa higop at paghimas si Jongin sa dibdib ng asawa, hanggang sa ipasok na niya ang daliri kay Kyungsoo habang patuloy na sumusupsop sa dibdib nito.

"J-Jongin..." Ungol ni Kyungsoo na sarap na sarap sa bawat haplos ng dila at kamay ng asawa sa kanya. Tumingin siya sa asawa. "Pasok mo na."

Isang malakas na paghigop sa usbong ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa ni Jongin.

Paboritong posisyon ni Kyungsoo ang sakyan ang asawa, pero sa mga oras na iyon, gusto ni Kyungsoo makita ang asawa sa ibabaw niya.

Hawak ang kanyang mga binti, marahang pinasok ni Jongin ang kanya at tinaas ang mga binti niya.

Binayo ni Jongin ang asawa. Pinasok labas niya ang kanya habang nakatingin sa napakagandang asawa.

Nilapit ni Jongin ang katawan kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito habang pumapasok labas sa kanya.

Samantala, nakakapit naman si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ng asawa at hinayaan si Jongin na idominate siya.

Matatamis na ungol ang kumalawa kay Kyungsoo at kailangan pa niyang hawakan ang dibdib dahil sa maalog ito sa tuwing pumapasok si Jongin sa kanya.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. "Ano, mahal? Masarap ba?"

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Hindi ito makasagot kundi ungol lang lalo na't binilisan ni Jongin ang paggalaw niya.

Hinalikan siya muli ni Jongin at nagpaalipin lang si Kyungsoo sa bawat haplos at galaw ni Jongin sa kanya. Hinimas niya ang malapad na dibdib ni Jongin pati na rin ang malalaki nitong mga braso.

Nagpahalik lang siya sa asawa at hinayaan ito gawin ang gusto nito sa kanya.

Pero nagulat si Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang binangon ni Jongin at pinaupo sa kandungan niya.

"J-Jong--"

Matamis ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin at puno ito ng pagmamahal. Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo habang binabayo ang asawa na kapit na kapit sa kanya.

Malalim ang mga ungol ni Jongin at alam ni Kyungsoo na nag-eenjoy ang asawa sa kanya. Kaya naman sinakyan na rin niya ang asawa at pinahawak niya ang dibdib dito.

"Ah!" Ungol ni Kyungsoo, napapaliyad habang nakatukod ang mga kamay sa kama.

Maya-maya pa ay papabilis na nang papabilis si Jongin kaya napatakip na ng bibig si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang ingay na kaya niyang mapakawala. Hindi niya pwedeng magising ang kambal.

Pero kasabay nito ang pagbuhos na ng malakas na ulan sa labas.

Dahil sa ingay ng ulan, nagpakawala ng ungol si Kyungsoo at tumalbog-talbog sa ari ni Jongin.

Pisil-pisil siya ni Jongin sa kanyang mga hita at nang bagalan ni Kyungsoo ang paggalaw, sinakop ni Jongin ang mga usbong ni Kyungsoo at sumipsip doon.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang asawa pagpiyestahan ang dibdib niya.

"Ikaw ah, gustong-gusto mo dibdib ko."

Lumayo si Jongin at pinisil ang ilong ni Kyungsoo. "Sus, gusto mo rin naman."

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng asawa na humalik sa leeg niya at sumipsip roon.

"Kapag nagka-baby ulit tayo, makakatikim ka ulit ng alam mo na."

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin maigi na naexcite rin sa sinabi ng asawa. "E di galingan na natin ngayon para magka-baby na ulit tayo."

Inihiga niya muli si Kyungsoo at siya na ang gumawa ng lahat para sa kanilang dalawa.

Sa bintana sa kwarto nila, kitang-kita ang malakas na ulan, pero nagpokus lang ang mag-asawa sa pag-iisa.

Handog nila sa bawat isa ay mainit na halik kasabay ng mga ngiti sa labi at mga katagang _mahal kita_.

Sa ilang beses pa na pagpasok-labas ni Jongin, ungol na ni Kyungsoo sunod, "Lapit na ako, Jongin! Hmmp!"

Humalik si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Sabay na tayo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Hm."

Nang bilisan lalo ni Jongin, ilang saglit lang ay binuhos na niya ang katas ng pagmamahal niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Pumahiga ito sa tabi ng asawa at hinalikan muli si Kyungsoo.

"Tingin mo, magkaka-baby na kaya ulit tayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hinalik-halikan ni Jongin ang labi nito. "Sana. Kasi, gustong gusto ko na ng baby girl." Humalik pa siya muli at niyakap ang mahal na mahal niyang asawa.

* * *

Matapos magsiping ng mag-asawa, ay naligo muli sila saglit, nagbihis at matutulog na sana dahil 2:30 PM pa lang naman. Humina na rin ang ulan sa labas pero may kalamigan na bigla sa temperatura.

Yakap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at pipikit na sana nang may mga katok sa sarado nilang pintuan at tawag na, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Agad na tumayo ang mag-asawa at binuksan ang pinto.

Bumungad sa kanila ang mga anak na takot na takot.

Napaluhod si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang mga anak.

"Bakit Daeho, Daehyun? Nanaginip ba kayo?" Tanong niya sa mga anak.

Paglayo ni Daehyun sa nanay, kinarga ni Jongin si Daehyun at niyakap. "Anak, anong nangyari?"

"Daddy, nagwiwi po ako tapos po ang dilim. Takot po ako. Yan na po ba yung bagyo?"

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likod ng anak at napatingin kay Kyungsoo.

"Hindi pa yan yung bagyo, nak. Bukas pa yun. Gusto niyo ba, tulog na lang kayo sa kwarto ni Mommy at Daddy hanggang bukas? Hanggang sa wala na yung bagyo." Suwestyon ni Jongin habang yakap yakap pa rin si Daehyun. 

"Mommy, tulog na lang po kami sa inyo. Takot din po ako ee." Sabi ni Daeho kay Kyungsoo.

Nagtanguan at ngitian ang mag-asawa.

"Sige, anak. Dito na muna kayo kay Mommy at Daddy. Mamaya dito kayo sa amin matutulog tsaka bukas." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak at niyakap si Daeho.

Nawala na ang antok ng mag-asawa. 

"Ah! Para mawala takot niyo, gusto niyo ba ng hot chocolate tsaka marshmallows?"

"Mwashmallows! Opo! Opo, Daddy!" Masayang sabi na ni Daehyun na napabungisngis na. Ganun din ni Daeho.

"Alam niyo mga, anak, gutom na rin si Mommy. Tara, kain ulit tayo."

"Yey! Kakain ulit tayo!"

Bago magpunta sa kusina, nagtinginan ang mag-asawa bago tingnan ang mga minamahal nilang mga anak.

"Okay, pagtapos natin kumain, build tayo ulit ng Lego niyo." Sabi ni Jongin habang papalakad sila sa kusina na ikinatuwa at ikinawala na ng takot ng mga bata sa paparating na malakas na bagyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kung may request kayong scenarios, pwede kayo magsuggest thru commenting at susulat ko yan!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagal ko na to sinulat ngayon ko lang popost lol

Maulan na sa buong Miyerkules dulot ng bagyong Ulysses.

Ngunit mas tumindi pa ang lakas nito pagsapit ng hapon hanggang mag-gabi.

Gaya ng nakaraang bagyo, naghanda na muli ang mag-asawa para sa bagyo. Nag-charge na ng mga flashlights, cellphones at naghanda na rin ng mga kandila at posporo kung sakaling magka-power interruption.

"Lakas ng hangin, mahal." Sabi ni Jongin habang binibihisan ng pyjamas ang kambal.

"Oo nga e. Mas maulan din ngayon kaysa nung Rolly." Sagot niya sa asawa. Kita niya sa mukha ni Jongin na nag-aalala ito pero kahit siya man rin ay kabado, kailangan niyang manatiling kalmado para sa kanila. 

"Sana tumigil na." Hiling ni Jongin bago tingnan ang mga anak at ngitian. "Hali nga kayo dito kay Daddy. Hug ko mga baby ko." Lumebel siya sa height ng mga anak na tumakbo rin sa kanya at hinagkan niya. "Ahh...bango bango naman ng mga baby na 'to!" Panggigigil niya sa mga anak na ikinasaya at ikinapanatag din ng loob ni Kyungsoo.

"Luto muna ako. Tsaka si Kuya Wil na pala!" Agad na lumabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang TV sa sala.

Just in time, Tutok to Win na.

Sumunod sina Jongin at ang kambal sa sala. Habang bukas ang telebisyon, tumungo ang magkapatid sa toy box nila at naglaro ng kotse-kotsehan.

Kanya-kanya na sila ng gawain. Habang naglalaro ang mga bata at nanonood na rin, nagluluto naman si Kyungsoo at nakikinig sa TV. Inaabangan niya kasi ang Shopee Shake at umaasa na matawagan man ni Kuya Wil. Samantalang si Jongin, todo inspect sa buong bahay nila para tingnan kung may tulo ba sa loob ng bahay nila o wala.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagluluto ni Kyungsoo ng adobong baboy, sumigaw si Daeho. "Mama Mommy, shake shake shake na pu!"

Agad na hininaan ni Kyungsoo ang apoy ng nilulutong ulam gayon din ang sinaing bago lumabas ng kusina at kunin ang chinacharge na phone.

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa sala, siya ay napahalukipkip habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo na naglalaro ng Shopee Shake habang ang kambal naman ay todo cheer sa kanilang mommy.

"Go mama mommy! Go mommy!"

Nang matapos si Kyungsoo, pagtingin sa resulta ng nakuha siya ay napanguso. "Ano ba yan 0.40 na naman."

"Aw, di ulit tayo nanalo." Nguso ni Daehyun na naging cue na kay Jongin para sumulpot. "Sabi ko naman sayo ako paglaruin mo eh."

"Nagsalita ang nakakuha ng 0.20." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Isang beses lang naman yun. Sabi ko sayo babawi ako." Nguso ni Jongin bago kunin ang simpatya ng mga anak. "Di ba mga 'nak, kaya manalo ni Daddy?"

"Opo." Korus ng dalawang bata bago maglaro ulit.

"O tamo alam ng mga anak natin."

Gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo pero pabiro na lang siyang umirap. "Sus, paawa ka lang."

Pagkahawak ni Jongin sa bewang niya habang nakanatiling nakanguso, pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng asawa. "Sige na, bukas ikaw na maglalaro." Mabilis siyang humalik sa labi ni Jongin tsaka bumalik na sa kusina.

* * *

Pagpatak ng gabi ay tila mas lalong lumalakas pa ang ulan at ang hangin.

Katabi ng mag-asawa ang kambal dahil takot ang mga ito na maiwan sa kwarto.

Hindi makatulog si Jongin dahil sa pagbugsu-bugsong ulan at pagkalampag ng mga yero sa labas.

Nang makita niyang patay-sindi na ang ilaw sa labas ng bahay nila at bukas-sara ang electricfan nila ay dun na siya bumangon.

"Mahal, san ka pupunta?" 

Pagkalingon niya, gulat siyang makita na gising din si Kyungsoo.

"Ready ko lang yung kandila mukhang magba-brownout na."

At bago siya lumabas ng kwarto, tuluyan na ngang nawalan ng kuryente.

"Ayan na nga ba sinasabi ko." Bulong ni Jongin sabay kuha sa flashlight na tinabi niya sa ilalim ng kama nila. Binuksan niya iyon at pinatong sa ibabaw ng nighstand nila para magsilbing ilaw para kay Kyungsoo at sa mga anak nila.

Kinuha niya ang isa pa nilang flashlight at iyon ang ginamit palabas ng kwarto.

Sumilip muna si Jongin sa labas ng bahay nila at alam niya base sa mga nagsasayawang mga flashlight sa labas ay halos gising din ang mga tao sa kanila.

Bukod pa rito, tanaw niya sa labas ang mga nagtumbahang mga halaman ng mga kapitbahay nila. Halos yugyugin din ng hangin ang puno ng mangga kaya naman nangangamba si Jongin.

Bumalik siya sa loob at nagsindi ng kandila para di agad maubos ang baterya ng flashlight niya.

Nagulat si Jongin nang sumulpot bigla si Kyungsoo.

"Nagulat naman ako sayo, Mahal."

"Sorry. Nagugutom kasi ako. Titimpla ako hot chocolate. Gusto mo ba?"

Itinayo ni Jongin ang kandila sa tabi at umupo. "Sige ako rin."

Naghanda si Kyungsoo ng dalawang mug ng hot choco at iniabot ang kay Jongin.

Kinuha din niya ang tinapay at kinain iyon habang humihigop ng hot chocolate.

"Hindi ako makatulog." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa pagkaabot ng tinapay sa kanya. Kumuha si Jongin at sinawsaw iyon sa hot chocolate niya.

"Ako rin. Mas malakas pa 'to sa Rolly."

"Hm. Buti pa yung mga bata himbing ng tulog."

Tumawa bahagya si Jongin. "Kaya nga eh."

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Sana huminto na 'tong ulan."

"Sana nga. Nangangamba pa naman ako. Teka, text ko mga kapatid ko."

Umalis saglit si Jongin at kinuha ang cellphone. Minessage niya sina Jihye at Jihee.

Nakatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa message box ng asawa habang nakayakap sa braso nito. 

"Baka tulog na yung dalawang yun." 

"Baka nga." Buntong-hininga ni Jongin.

Para maibsan ang kaba ng asawa, humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin at hinimas ang braso nito.

"Kinakabahan ka?"

"Oo."

"Pwede ko ba malaman bakit?"

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at humalik ulit si Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin para ipahatid ang mensahe niyang,  _ nandito lang ako, mahal. makikinig ako. _

"Naalala mo ba nung nag-outreach program kami sa Sitio Ibayo? Di ba sinama ako ni Ma'am Len dun. Kwento kasi dun ng binatang nakausap ko, lumubog sila nung Ondoy. Siya na lang natira. Mga kapatid niya, mga magulang niya, patay na. Inanod dahil sa baha. Kaya natatakot din tuloy ako para sa mga anak natin. Kasi ayokong maranasan din nila yung pagbaha. Kasi yung memoryang yun, dadalhin nila yun hanggang pagtanda nila. Yung takot, yung trauma. Tsaka ayoko rin na masiraan sila ng bahay. Ayokong matakot sila, Soo. Ayokong makaramdam sila na hindi sila ligtas dito sa bahay natin."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, nanatiling hinihimas ang braso ng asawa. "Naiintindihan ko. Nakakatakot pa naman na din ngayon."

"Yun na nga eh. Nakakatakot na ang panahon ngayon. Pano na lang ang mga anak natin kapag tumanda na sila? E di mas nakakatakot na sa panahon nila?"

"May mga bagay na di natin kontrol, mahal. Ipagdasal na lang natin na maging ligtas lang sila lagi." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa labi ng asawa at niyakap ito. 

Ilang saglit din, nakalma na si Jongin.

* * *

Dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil ang buhos ng ulan at ugong ng hangin sa labas, hindi na muna natulog ang mag-asawa.

Bagkus, naglaro na lang muna ang dalawa ng baraha habang kumakain ng biscuit.

"Ilan sayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalaro sila ni Jongin ng Lucky 9.

"Six."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang baraha niya. "Siyete."

"Ugh. Bakit ang swerte mo?"

Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa noo habang tumatawa. 

"Isa pa?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano oras na ba?"

Napatingin sila pareho sa orasan. 

3:38 AM

"Sige isa pa." Sagot ni Jongin na nagbalasa ng baraha at naglaro muli sila ng asawa hanggang sa natalo na naman si Jongin at imbis na pitik ang iparusa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, halik sa labi ang binigay nito.

"Okay ka na?" Himas niya sa dibdib ni Jongin na napayakap na rin sa kanya. 

"Okay na. Samahan na natin ang mga bata?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nagligpit na ng kinainan nilang mag-asawa at ang barahang nilaro nila.

Pagkarating sa kwarto nila, mahimbing pa rin ang tulog ng kambal. Pinagmasdan nila ang mga anak at tsaka tumabi na sa kanila.

Nasa gitna ang kambal. Magkaharap ang mag-asawa at nagngitian.

"Tulog ka na, mahal. Wag ka na mag-alala hm?" Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at pinisil iyon bago bumitaw at tuluyan nang nagpahele sa ingay ng ulan.

* * *

Kinabukasan, wala pa ring kuryente ngunit malamig ang temperatura.

Habang bumabagyo sa labas, nanatili sa kama ang mag-anak na Kim at magkakayakap lang at nagkukulitan.

"Dy, may naisip ako." Umupo si Kyungsoo, nakangiti.

"Ano?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mga bata at sinabi, "Daeho! Daehyun! Kilitiin si Daddy!"

Inatake ng mag-iina si Jongin na malakas ang kiliti sa tagiliran. Nagpaatake naman si Jongin sa mga anak at asawa.

Puno ng tawanan sa kanilang kama at habang pinagmamasdan ni Kyungsoo ang mag-aama, masaya siyang makita si Jongin na di na gaanong nag-aalala tulad nitong nakaraang gabi.

Masaya siyang makita ang ngiti sa labi ng mapagmahal na asawa at ang tawa nitong musika sa kanyang tenga.

"HAHAHAHA! DAEHYUN, DAEHO TAMA NA HAHAHAHA!"

Gagawin lahat ni Kyungsoo mabura lang ang takot at kaba sa isip ng asawa.

Dahil nalunod si Kyungsoo sa pag-iisip, di niya namalayang, siya naman ang inatake ni Jongin at ng kambal.

"HAHAHAHA!" Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo habang kinikiliti siya ng mag-aama. Pero nang tumigil si Jongin at tumitig ito sa kanya, nilapit nito ang mukha sa kanya at siya ay hinalikan sa labi.

"Kiss!! Yey! Kiniss ni Daddy si Mommy Mama!" Palakpak at tuwang-tuwa na sabi ng kambal sa kanila.

"Kiss pa po ulit!" Hirit ni Daehyun na tuwang-tuwa makita ang mga magulang na malambing sa isa't-isa.

Pakipot pa si Kyungsoo sa una pero humalik din siya sa pisngi ng asawa at nagdiwang na ulit sa kilig ang mga anak nila.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at mabilis na nagkaintindihan.

This time, ang mga anak naman nila ang inatake nila, kiniliti at pinugpog ng halik ng pagmamahal.

Puno ng hagikgik ng mga bata ang kwarto nilang pamilya at nang mapagod sila, tanong ni Kyungsoo sa yakap na si Daeho, "Ano sasabihin mo kay mommy at daddy?"

"Love you, Mommy, Daddy." 

"E, ikaw Daehyun?" Tanong naman ni Jongin sa kayakap na anak.

"Lovee!!" Sagot ni Daehyun sabay yakap sa ama. "You Papa Daddy Mama Mommy."

This time, sina Jongin at Kyungsoo naman ang kinilig para sa mga anak.

"Mahal din namin kayo mga anak." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga bata at nagyakapan na silang apat.

Humihina na ang ulan sa labas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matagal ko na 'to tapos ngayon lang ako sinipag magpost hahaha

Nasa galaan ngayon ang pamilya Kim lalo na't papalapit na naman ang pasko.

Kakatapos lang ng exams ng mga bata kaya napagpasyahan ng mag-asawa na lumabas.

Dahil wala pang pang-kotse ang pamilya, commute ang mode of transportation nila papunta sa Quezon City Circle. 

Sa loob ng jeep, nasa gitna ng mag-asawa ang kambal na binayaran nila ng upuan kaysa kandungin.

Nakaalalay si Jongin sa mga anak upang hindi nila ilabas ang kanilang mga kamay.

Dahil nasa dulong bahagi sila ng jeep, si Jongin ang naging tawiran ng bayad ng mga pasahero sa bungad. Wala naman siyang reklamo roon. Yun nga lang, gusto din mag-abot ng mga anak ng bayad sa tsuper at bilang mabait na ama, hinayaan niya ang kambal na mag-abot ng bayad ng isang beses at nakahanda naman agad ang alcohol spray ni Kyungsoo para isprayan ang kamay ng mga anak.

Pagka-ispray sa maliliit nilang mga kamay, pinaamoy ni Daehyun ang kamay niya kay Daeho na kapares niya ng damit at sapatos. 

"Amoy mo, bango." Hagikgik ni Daehyun habang sumang-ayon naman si Daeho sa kanya.

"Mhm. Bango." Ngiti nito sabay taas ng kamay kay Jongin. "Papa Dy, amoy mo po."

Umamoy naman si Jongin sa kamay ng anak. "Bango nga." Ngiti niya sa mga anak na tuwang-tuwa rin sa sagot niya.

Samantala, di alintana sa kanila na pinagmamasdan sila ng ibang pasahero sa jeep.

Pero liban doon ang babaeng kaharap nila na napansin ng mag-asawa na ngumingiti sa mga anak nila.

Napangiti rin sila.

* * *

Alas-kwatro ng hapon at nakarating na rin sila sa wakas sa Circle.

Gaya ng inasahan, maraming tao kaya naman mahigpit ang hawak nila sa mga anak at pinaalalahanan ang mga ito na huwag bibitaw kay mommy at daddy.

"Gusto niyo ba mag-swing, mga anak?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kambal at bago pa umuoo ang mga bata, sinave na ni Jongin ang isang swing at umupo na roon at nag-swing.

Dahil oo ang sagot ng mga bata, salitan ang dalawa sa pag-swing. Todo picture naman ang mag-asawa sa kanilang mga chikiting.

Pinaglaro din nila ang dalawa sa slide at monkey bar. Todo gabay sila sa mga anak na enjoy na enjoy sa paglalaro.

Gabay ni Jongin ang mga bata sa monkey bar at sa slide naman, nakaabang si Kyungsoo sa dulo ng slide para abangan ang mga anak.

Nang mapagod sa paglalaro, nagpahinga muna sila sa isang tabi at chineck nilang mag-asawa ang likod ng mga anak kung basa ba iyon o hindi.

Dahil ready lagi si Kyungsoo, kinuha niya ang dalawang lampin sa bag na dala nila. Isa kay Daeho at isa kay Daehyun.

Pinunasan nilang mag-asawa ang likuran ng mga anak at sinapinan. At syempre, pinainom muna nila ng tubig ang mga bata.

"Mommy, gusto ko po ulit islide." Nguso ni Daehyun sa mag-asawa.

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ng anak at pinisil ang ilong nito.

"Pupunta na tayo dyan sa karnibal nila. Sakay kayo ni Daeho sa carousel." Engganyo ni Jongin sa anak.

Samantala, umiinom pa rin ng tubig si Daeho at nang matapos ay binigay iyon kay Kyungsoo.

"Mommy, wiwi." Sabi ng anak sa ina.

"Wiwi ka?"

Tumango si Daeho kaya tumayo si Kyungsoo. "Dy, c.r?"

"Hyun, c.r ka?"

Humindi si Daehyun kaya humindi rin si Jongin. "Dito lang kami, mahal."

"Let's go, anak." Nang hawak kamay, tumungo ang mag-ina sa malapit na palikuran.

Samantala, nanatili naman si Jongin at Daehyun sa pwesto at nag-selfie muna.

* * *

Pagkabalik ng mag-ina galing sa banyo, sa di kalayuan, rinig na nila ang mga sigawan sa kalapit na perya dulot ng mga exciting rides. 

"Mommy, nu pu yun?" Tanong ni Daeho.

"Sa perya yun, 'nak. Pupunta na tayo dun." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo na bagong freshened up na muli.

"Daeho!! Pwicture tayo!!" Hawak ang cellphone ni Jongin, nag-selfie na ang kambal.

"Tinuruan mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang pinapanood ang mga anak na nag-seselfie.

Tumawa si Jongin. "Oo, kanina pa kami nag-seselfie ni Daehyun kaya ayan tinuruan ko pano. Haba pila sa C.R?

"Di naman."

"May bayad?"

"Meron."

"Mommy, Daddy, look oh!" Bida ni Daehyun sa mga magulang nang iabot na ng bata ang cellphone kay Jongin.

Tiningnan ng mag-asawa ang selfie ng mga anak. 

Kahit hindi maganda ang angle, pinuri pa rin nila ang mga anak dahil kyut na kyut pa rin sila sa litrato.

"Ang cute." 

Binura ni Jongin ang mga blurred. "Kamukhang-kamukha ni Daddy. Popogi." Tawa-tawa ni Jongin.

"Tara na. Baka mahaba na pila sa ticketan." Aya ni Kyungsoo sa kanila kaya nang magkakahawak ang kamay, tumungo na sila sa kabilang parte ng lugar kung nasaan ang perya na kilala bilang Circle of Fun.

Pagdating sa lugar, si Jongin na ang pumila para sa tiket nilang pamilya habang ang mag-iina naman niya ay abala sa pagkukuha ng litrato na nagkakasama.

Pagkakuha nila ng kanilang mga ticket na nagsilbing bracelet nila para makapasot at labas sa perya, pumasok na silang pamilya sa loob.

Maingay ang perya at maraming tao, pero kahit ganoon ay ibig pasayahin ng mag-asawa ang kanilang mga anak.

Hawak ni Kyungsoo si Daeho, habang karga naman ni Jongin si Daehyun.

"Ayun, mahal, carousel muna tayo." Aya ni Jongin sa mag-iina at doon na sila tumungo at pumila.

Tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga bata, lalo na't nang makasakay na sila sa carousel.

Todo bantay si Jongin sa mga anak habang nakasakay sila sa ride, habang si Kyungsoo todo picture naman sa kanila sa tuwing nakaikot na ang mga bata sa pwesto nila ni Jongin.

Sa tuwing iikot ang mga bata, sisigaw ito sa kanila ng "Mommy! Daddy!" habang malaki ang ngiti sa mga labi.

At sa pagtapos ng ride nila ay todo hagikgik ang mga bata sa saya na naranasan nila sa pagsakay sa ride.

"Happy ba kayo mga anak?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kambal.

"Opo, Papa Daddy!" Magiliw na sagot ng mga bata na ikinasaya rin ng puso ng mag-asawa.

"San tayo sunod?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Mommy, gusto ko po nun!" Turo ni Daehyun sa isang stall ng cotton candy. Bilang mga magulang na walang ibang hiling kundi pasayahin ang mga anak, tumungo sila sa stall ng cotton candy at binilhan ang mga bata ng sweet treat na ito.

Matapos nila makabili, naglakad-lakad sila sa perya para humanap ng susunod na kiddie ride para sa mga bata.

Karga ni Jongin si Daeho na panay subo sa kanya ng cotton candy, habang hawak naman ngayon ni Kyungsoo si Daehyun.

"Mommy, gusto mo po?"

"Sayo na yan. Pero pag naubos mo yan, iinom kayo ni Daeho ng tubig ah?"

Tumango si Daehyun bilang sagot.

"Lam niyo ba mga anak, sa perya unang nag-date si mommy at daddy." Kwento bigla ni Jongin at alam na agad ni Kyungsoo kung saan patungo ang asawa sa kwento niya.

"Date? Ano po yun?" Tanong ni Daeho.

"Date. Kapag yung love mo dinala mo sa isang lugar para mag-enjoy kayo. Parang tayo ngayon, may date tayong lahat." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa anak na masunuring nakikinig sa kanya.

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-alala sa first ever date nila ni Jongin nang biglang makakita siya ng train ride para sa mga bata.

"Mahal, dun tayo sunod." Turo niya sabay punta nila doon mag-anak.

Masaya ang pamilya sa pagsakay sa mga rides na pwede rin para sa kanilang mga anak. Tuwang-tuwa ang mga bata at puno sila ng kaligayahan. 

Nang maka-anim silang rides, nagpasya sila na magpahinga muna.

Dahil walang maupuan, nanatili lang silang nakatayo sa isang gilid pero si Daehyun ay karga na ni Jongin dahil sa pagod sa paglalakad.

"Nauuhaw ba kayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Ako po, mommy." Sagot ni Daeho kaya't nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang tubig ng anak at pinainom ito.

"Dy, ikaw ba?"

"Okay na ako."

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo at inubos na ang share nilang mag-asawa. "Bili na lang tayo tubig mamaya."

"San tayo sunod?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"May pambata pa ba na rides?"

"Hm, parang nasakyan na natin lahat. Pero kayo ba mga anak, may gusto ba kayo ulitin?"

"Sa train train!" Sagot ni Daehyun.

"Sa horse!" Sagot naman ni Daeho.

At dahil magkaiba ang gusto ng kambal, nagtinginan ang mag-asawa.

"So, last na sa train ride tsaka carousel?"

"Last na, tapos uwi na tayo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago sila pumila muli sa mga rides para sa mga anak.

Nang matapos makasakay sa last ride ang mga anak, bakas na sa mga bata ang pagod at antok kaya napagdesisyunan na nilang umuwi na.

Sakay ng jeep, tulog na ang mga bata sa gitna nila, habang nakaalalay naman ang mag-asawa sa mga anak.

"Antok ka na?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na may pag-aalala.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tinanong din pabalik si Jongin. "Ikaw?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Idlip lang ako saglit."

"Idlip ka na. Malayo pa naman din tayo."

At si Kyungsoo na muna ang nagbantay sa kanyang mag-aama.

* * *

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas at nagising na rin si Jongin.

Malapit na rin sila sa bababaan at napatingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Okay ka lang?"

"Uhaw lang. May tubig pa ba tayo?"

"Meron, yung kay Daehyun na nga lang. Ubusin muna. Lapit na rin naman tayo."

* * *

Pagkababa nila, sumakay naman sila ng tricycle papasok sa subdivision na tunitirhan nila.

Tulog pa rin ang kambal. Sa labas ng tricycle nakapwesto si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo naman ay sa loob kasama ang mga bata.

Pagkarating nila sa bahay, ginising na muna nila ang mga anak para makapaghilamos at toothbrush.

Toka si Kyungsoo kay Daeho habang toka naman si Jongin kay Daehyun.

"Mommy, babalik pa po ba ulit tayo sa perya?"

"Pwede naman. Pero baka sa Enchanted Kingdom naman tayo o kaya sa Star City."

"Maganda po ba dun, mommy?"

"Hm. Marami din rides parang sa perya kanina."

"Sasakay na po ba tayo sa umiikot na mabilis, mommy?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa description ng anak ng roller coaster. "Hindi pa kayo pwede dun ng kapatid mo, nak."

"Aw, bakit po?"

"Kasi masyado pa kayong maliit para dun."

Samantala, hirap naman si Jongin hugasan ang anak dahil nakapikit ito at inaantok-antok.

"Daehyun, ayos na, onti na lang matatapos ka na." 

Ngumuso ang anak pero sumunod din naman sa ama.

"Enjoy ka ba kanina?"

Tumango lang ang anak.

"Ano favorite ride mo?"

"Train train, daddy."

Tumawa bahagya si Jongin. "Train train."

Matapos nilang mag-ayos pamilya ay dinala na ng mag-asawa ang mga anak sa kwarto nila.

Mabilis na nakatulog ang kambal dala ng pagod pero banayad sa mga mukha nila ang saya na naranasan sa araw na iyon bilang first time nilang makapunta sa perya.

Pagkatungtong ng mag-asawa sa kwarto nila, agad yumakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Naalala ko yung noon."

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng asawa. "Anong part ng noon?"

"Lahat."

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at nagtawanan.

"Ako rin."

  
  


_ Epilogue _

Naghahanap ng pangatlong ride ang mag-asawa nang biglang kalabitin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa beywang nito at ngumuso sa direksyon na tinuturo niya.

"Ano yun?" Napatingin din sa direksyon na iyon si Kyungsoo ganun din ang mga anak. May isang tent malapit sa kanila na may signboard na nakalagay na  _ Fortune Teller  _ .

Nang mabasa iyon ni Kyungsoo, umasim ang mukha nito. "Ano gusto mo gawin ko?"

Ngumiti lang si Jongin. "Wala lang, tinuro ko lang sayo. Unless, gusto mo ulit magpahula." Asar pa ni Jongin sa kanya na naging sanhi ng paghampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa.

"Mommy, Daddy, ano po meron dun?" Tanong na ng mga anak nila sa kanila.

Si Kyungsoo na ang sumagot para sa mga anak. "Fortune Teller mga anak."

May nalilitong mukha ang mga bata kaya't pinaliwanag na ni Kyungsoo sa kanila kung ano iyon. "Sasabihin nila sayo kung magiging ano ka pagtanda mo." 

"Na magiging tulad po ako ni Daddy?" Ani ni Daeho.

"Strong po tsaka tall?" Bungisngis ni Daehyun.

Napapisil si Kyungsoo sa kakyutan ng anak. "Parang ganun na nga. Pero, hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon magiging totoo ang sinabi nila sayo." Lumungkot ang mga bata. "Pero, hindi rin ibig sabihin hindi kayo magiging tulad ni Daddy." Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa na nakatitig lang sa kanya. Makita lang si Jongin na ganun makatingin sa kanya ay kinikilig pa rin siya. "Mga anak, kayo ang gagawa ng future niyo. Walang iba na pwedeng magdikta kung ano ang gusto niyo maging paglaki niyo. Kaya, wag tayo aasa sa fortune teller. Aasa tayo sa mga sarili natin kasi tayo ang gagawa ng future natin, okay?"

Tumango ang mga bata at bumalik na sa paglalaro ng lightsick na binili ng mag-asawa para sa kanila.

Kaya habang naglalakad ang pamilya, ramdam pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Bakit?"

Ngumiti lang si Jongin at umiling. "Wala lang."

At napangiti lang din si Kyungsoo habang nilagpasan nila ang tent ng manghuhula gaya ng paglagpas nila sa mapaglarong nakaraan nila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may kasunod na nga 'to actually hahaha next time ulit! tumatanggap ako requests kung gusto niyo request para sa pamilya na 'to hahaha heypi new taon!

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa pagmamahal sa mag-asawang ito
> 
> will post the other chapters soon!
> 
> nga pala, pinopost ko na rin dito yung main story mismo! hanapin niyo na lang sa works ko dito sa ao3!


End file.
